Halo: Chaos Rising
by Battle Bruva Volks
Summary: It is 2558, and humanity is on the brink. At this time a team of both SPARTAN II's and III's is deployed to discover what happened to the military world of Roanoke. What they find will shake the UNSC too its core and they will find, no one is immune to the touch of the warp not even their greatest warriors. AN: Looking for beta readers!
1. Prologue

**AN: I'm searching for Beta readers so please message me if your interested. Hope you enjoy!**

Recovered Journal entries by Dr. John Steinman (MIA). All items were recovered by an split space capasal sent containing more data from the planet of X-2299 (Roanoke). Pod was recovered on January 12th 2558.

**July 18th 2547**

I just arrived on X planet to begin my work for ONI; it would appear I have the ample means and good candidates. The ONI bulldog Admiral Nickels was on me as soon I arrived hounding me on how much time I have and so on (which apparently is the only thing I don't have an ample supply of) so I got to work unpacking and planning on how I will do this. At this point my research and my experiments will be completely unsupervised for once I don't have some spook asking me every-five-goddamn-minutes what I was doing. As for my rats they are boys and girls at nine to eleven years of age ready to become SPARTANS. Overall I believe I can crack the gene and figure out how it works by seeing it not only in the lab but on the battlefield.

**July 30th 2547**

My luck must be improving I found the perfect candidates for my 'psychic link' if I'm right these two will be able to use their thoughts to communicate rather than speaking and may I add from a great distance, if I'm right. And that's the snag 'if I'm right' if I'm wrong I could be facing another failure of an experiment and two dead Spartans which could not sit well with the spooks. The real experiment will take place in a few weeks right now they're being fitted for their real augmentations then they'll send the two to me.

On another note ONI hasn't brought up the last failure. I mean it wasn't my fault that two SPARTANs went crazy during a combat operation. According to the report the Spartans must have broke and fired upon one another. One was recovered the other is thought KIA as well but no corpse was found, just allot of his blood.

**August 1st 2547**

Good news and bad news; the good is the procedure was a success the two are now working out how to communicate which is much harder than I hypothesized. The bad is that ONI wants more they want me to create a way to telepathically send orders to the Spartans on the ground. Now I'm good at this but I need more time and way to send it.

On another note I think someone is watching me. I know it sounds like I'm going crazy but I'm always hearing movement just out of ear range or hushed voices as well. I'm thinking it might be ONI though the spooks are a 1,000 times better than that. I mean hiding behind corners is what children do either that or its a ghost.

**August 20th 2547**

Well it appears that the PLC or psychic link command might become a thing soon. Further tests show that orders can be received from over 1 light year away. However there is an issue, it appears that the further away the sender the worse the receiver feels. When testing it earlier on SPARTAN V-128 begun to violently react going into a seizure like event from the maximum distance. It appears that the maximum range will be about 2,000km without severe side effects but for safety will be only 1,000. She was able to remember the message but was severely nauseated and as well it appeared that her partner SPARTAN V-129 also suffered severe head pain. It could be the way we are sending the signals as well, its using electromagnetic waves like most standard communications but at such a vearing frequency its impossible to either track or even see. This could mess with the special implant that allows them to effectively communicate.

As for the note last entry things have gotten stanger. I've been losing things more often. Small things mainly pencils pens and other miniscule things. Honestly what does ONI want with pens and pencils? Are the covies somehow allergic to lead and ink? Also there's something else, allot of the guards have been hearing weird stuff too. This even going up to footsteps and hushed voices from afar. I'm beginning to think this is the doing of some SPARTAN trainees sneaking out and exploring especially the younger ones. I mean yes they have been traumatized by the war and all but they're still kids, kids are naturally curious.

**September 9th 2547**

Alight so we had our first real battle field test with the twins (the SPARTAN with PLC). As it turned out to be a huge success and we even found out some other overlooked things. It appears that the psychic gene and implants allows them to sense danger and apparently gives them a level of prescience. Seen through the helmet cams the SPARTANs were able to not only dodge enemy melee attacks but also enemy fire, as in actual small arms and even heavy arms fire, even knowing where traps and enemy positions are that were not seen in the intel report. They now want me to work on giving more SPARTANs this augmentation.

And as for our friendly neighborhood ghost things are getting a little stranger. During todays after dinner briefing we found the table, bear in mind it was set in a traditional knife on the left fork on the right setting, in complete disorder. All the forks and knives were put crisscrossed on the plates perfectly. I'm getting a little spooked, something is not right around here, probably those damn kids!

**September 10th 2547**

Okay something is really fucking wrong! I wake up and my room has been ransacked! How I slept through it I have know idea but several of my printed copies of my early research are gone! I wasn't alone, several top ONI agents room were ransacked too with other printed copies of important intel missing! I don't know who or what did this but they are going to pay!

However luckily the most secure files, like the procures for SPARTAN augmentations, could not be accessed due to the Smart A.I. closing down all access to the mainframe when and unauthorized login was detected. What's even weirder was that all the security camera's had malfunctioned due to a virus of sorts. I'm thinking our casper problem was a crook perhaps a rebel or something all I know is that ONI is very pissed and for once its not at me.

**September 30th 2547**

Well its been awhile and nothing eventful has happened except the first psychically linked squad has been formed. Dubbed PLC Team Alpha they are being sent to kill off some Covies on some ice ball or something, overall I think we are onto something. Currently it's looking like a psychic army could work but I'm still running into the problem that it only works for certain people, which is very unfortunate but hey if one Headhunter Team of two can make it out alive with not even a scratch imagine an entire fireteam of these guys. Allot people are already saying that we can win the war by a landslide now if we can get more to the the front but I'm still holding my breath after all I am a man of science I always celebrate once the experiment is over.

In other things two full companies of SPARTAN-III's are being sent out with another two on the way. Hopefully that'll end the little friend were having, though still people are saying that the security camera's are broken and I can see why, after all why haven't we caught this annoying bastard!

**September 31st 2547**

The fire team reports the target was destroyed and to top it off ONI gave me a bonus of a whopping forty-k! Its enough to say thank you sorry we've been assholes but still I feel like ONI is still watching me now more than ever. Its like everytime I round a corner I feel like I should be seeing someone but no ones their. I often find myself turning around from my desk thinking someone was behind but again no one. I keep telling myself it might just be the EMF fields from all the equipment or just me being tried or even lonely, I haven't been with someone since well Middle School, I wonder how Cathrine is sometimes, but still it kinda creeps me out, I might get a vacation soon and relax and enjoy myself.

**October 10th 2547**

It would appear that my leave was cut short when two ONI agents point guns at me and told be me to come with them! I was enjoying a nice quiet day on the beach nothing weird happening then Agent Skully and Agent Mulder show up with SMG's pointed at my head! What the fuck is going on, hell they have me in a box! Did the PLC go rogue or something? Whatever it is I hope its just some threat or something and they want me completely secure.

**October 11th 2547**

Well I found out some 'good news' I wasn't responsible for my first experiments failure, apparently recently recovered footage showed one of the brothers shooting the other in the face then leaving, helmet removed. After all one of the bodies was found and it assumed that since only the helmet was recover with it severally damaged and blood spatter coming from appeared to be the chest it was assumed one of the brothers was shot in the chest took off his helmet and stumbled off.

Anyway apparently there's reports of him working with the insurrectionist and now ONI wants me to kill him psychically. I told them it was next to impossible since the implant can only transmit thoughts and only between the two brothers. As of right now I'm not happy being in this damn cell, especially in the damn faculty.

**December 9th 2547**

It seems that after so long of forgetting I figured I start writing again. This is due to everything being so chaotic lately and weird. Ever since ONI learned that SPARTAN B-234 was alive it seemed that ONI has shit their pants and were incredibly paranoid now. Defenses had been heavily improved and two new battalions have been transferred here to help defend this base. Though that could also be the side effect of all the workers here building that new space port so frigates can land and get some refueling and supplies.

Now what's bothering me is all the weird shit is acting up even more. Desk have been flipped over chairs stacked into pyramid formation etc. and thats not even the weirdest thing. I keep hearing things out of ears reach what I assume its talking from the guards but its driving me nuts. Right now more than ever I feel like all work and no play makes John Steinman a very very paranoid man.

**December 31st 2547**

The damn voices damn it! I hear them everywhere and its not just me I was talking to my assistant Lilly and she says she can hear them but not as much as I do, which still scares the fuck out of me. I can here them more clearly, often I can make out words like, 'dust' and 'lord' but I have know idea what they are talking about! Is there some new religion that the God is the Dust Lord?

As for the ransacking I think I have a suspect, Lilly. It makes sense she's quiet, keeps to herself and is always watching me! I swear she's a spy or something! But her file says she was Earth born so no way she's an insurrectionist! Who is she?

**January 20th 2548**

'All is Dust', thats what I heard in the lab today. Clear as day, 'All is Dust', what the hell does that mean! I'm a man of reason and logic and I'm hearing magical voices that say 'All is Dust'!? I'm thinking it was Lilly pulling some sick joke or something she's always been a liar! She was the one stealing my stuff moving the chairs flipping the desk and whispering 'All is Dust'. I swear to God I'm firing her as soon as the spaceport is ready so she can leave!

**January 21st 2548**

Fucking hell! As if my luck can't get any worse something is messing with Split Space! I don't know what but all UNSC personnel have to stay put and wait for this 'storm' to pass! Worse of all she is still here! I cannot fucking believe she is still here, I've been finding her everywhere I go she's fucking stalking me! I reported her to ONI and they aren't doing shit! They told me no one is leaving and even said Lilly Seaarne isn't even her! What kind of bullshit is that!? I'm looking at her service report right now and it all checks out!

As well we are buttoning down the hatches apparently ONI's worried about a workers riot huh they call me paranoid they are worried about a few refugees with hammers! While I have a psychopath on man hands! God if you're there please SMITE this bitch, PLEASE PLEASE!

**January 22nd 2548 **

Today the facility was attacked, the attacker weren't covies they were humans. Insurrectionist if the report was right, they somehow knocked out our orbiting defenses and know the entire facility is on locked down and were preparing of a siege. I do have weapons training, just never thought I use them, I've been tempted but I haven't killed that bitch yet, but when I get the chance her heads coming off. First stealing my shit then looking at my research notes to stalking me!

As for the battle we are 'winning' despite them winning orbital supremacy they have no effective bombardment weaponry. So we its now a waiting game I hope our transmissions for help reach HIGH COM!

On another weird note Lilly is gone, I don't mean dead I mean gone gone. Like she never was here. I was hoping she'd died somehow but these Insurrectionist have no barbartment capabilities. I hope shes dead, and hell if she isn't I'll kill her myself!

(Recovered auto tape of what we assume is Dr. Steinman's last moments)

**Recorded: January 30th 2550**

Heavy breathing is heard along with cries and gunfire

"Two years, two fucking years and the UNSC hasn't sent help!" Steinman speaking "We have lost, they brought more of their barbarians! We and few others are hoping to make a break to the wooded area about two clicks north of here and hope to now survive a few others apparently got to a operating frigate and got some of the trainee spartans the wounded and children off the world and we and about 2,567 of us remain with virtually no ammo and empty stomachs."

Voice off recorder is heard but inaudible.

"That's the signal, we are moving out..." there's a pause as heavy gunfire and small AT weaponry beings to start firing

"Incoming marauders! FUCKING MOVE NOOO-" a scream follows and followed by unable chanting. Its soon ended by several high powered shoots

"Those bastards, fall back damn it!" Steinman yells "What the hell!? What?! Not you not you, you're supposed to be dead! NO NO FUCKING GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

End of recording.

* * *

**Earth, Sydney Australia, Bravo 6**

**2558 January 20th**

The ending of the recording sent chills down the spine of ONI Director Osman as she listened to it yet again to see if she'd missed anything.. After the Old Bird left her the keys to the kingdom to Osman she'd had to deal with signing death warrants or ordering spies around like chess pieces. Now this was something she'd missed, mystery and danger. Whoever these guys were they were not the run of the mill angry farmers with pitchforks. These guys might be rouge UNSC.

The toleration of aliens in the colonies was a major trunk card for terrorist to pull and quite a popular and one the military would pull to massacre some poor hinge heads but to attack an UNSC military base was unheard of.

She decided it would be best to launch an investigation into the matter, after all the prospects of UNSC personnel going rogue getting to the media would be worse if the full extent of the SPARTAN program got out. But who to actually send was what was eating her she'd tried sending drones before but all lost connection to any ONI ship that would be close enough to receive, she would have to send a manned expedition.

There plenty of UNSC floating around, though the 'war' was still requiring the majority of UNSC personnel to be on the 'front lines'. As such there were SPARTANs still around, though the majority were on Infinity and sending such an asset to look over what would most likely be an abandoned planet would be unsensible. Though their were some SPARTAN teams taking care of some insurrectionist that could be moved about.

She brought up the list of all the SPARTAN teams now available, in combat, or in split space. In total she had nearly twenty-five teams ready for duty that were not stationed on Infinity. About say fifth-teen were all SPARTAN IV's the newest breed, they were nowhere near the II's nor III's but were still capable soldiers with great armor and gear. There were about eight more SPARTAN III's which were all veteran soldiers but were consider SPARTAN cannon fodder by many, however they were still very good soldiers and were more accustomed to this relatively unknown worlds with little intel on enemy forces on the world. And of course their were still two SPARTAN II teams left. However in terms of availability only three would be able to move out in twenty-four hours and one was a mixed unit SPARTAN II and III's designated Jaeger.

Their service record shows they fought the covies since Harvest and were recently recovered from the world Raxus that was cut off during the Covenant offensive in 2551. Since they were re-entered into service they have been stopping Covenant terrorist attacks in the inner colonies and were just a stones throw from Earth.

'Great,' she thought, 'I have a team picked out now what next?'

Firstly she'd need a frigate or something for transport, which would be very easy the UNSC had plenty of split space caple ships for such an operation. However she then remembered the fact that the attackers could have occupied the planet, and if the intel isn't lying they had at least three to four ships.

She could either A: deploy a small task force, which would raise attention from the press and would take resources away from the UNSC's efforts to re-stabilize the colonies. Or B, deploy a stealth craft, like a Corvette or a Prowler to scout out and deploy troops. Osman took a sip of her tea and looked up the location and readiness of any Stealth Corvettes or Prowlers that were in at least 48 hour range of Earth or any nearby rally points.

There was one nearly one hour away from a distan rally point that was near the SPARTAN team Jaeger. The UNSC Prowler Pit Boss, which had extensive experience in these types of operations. She then activated a communication device on her desk.

"Timothy" Osman said into the comm. and then a small holographic man appeared on the holographic display. He was dressed in robes like a Greek Philosopher.

"Yes milady?" Timothy asked, "You wish me to organize an expedition force don't you?"

Osman let out a small grin, "You know the rules Tim, no reading minds." Osman joked "And yes please, tell them its an emergency and organize a briefing packet for them as well."

Though Tim was a pure machine he understood some parts of human 'humor' as they called, he bowed to her, "I shall and with great haste."  
After Tim left Osman sat back in her chair pondering.

"What kind of Insurrectionist or traitor attacks a research facility...?" she asked herself

Tim the reappeared "Perhaps they hate science," he said attempting to 'humor' Osman, "And yes the invitations and instructions have been sent out milady. Will there be anything else?"

"Yes" Osman replied "I want a staff meeting with my Knight Bennett."

"Of Course, will that be all?" Tim asked

"Bring me up everything ONI has on Roanoke, I want to know everything."


	2. Chapter One: Gather the Heroes

**Earth, Sydney Australia, Bravo 6**

**2558 January 22nd**

Colonel James Bennett wasn't thrilled to be back in Sydney. It wasn't the city he hated to be exact, he actually loved Sydney. It was where he grew up as a kid. The construction and the scars of the war were what he hated. He'd been on the frontlines since he'd first joined up, but now had been a spook since before the Battle of Earth. James was somewhat irritated him, but he didn't care that much anymore. The decades of seeing all the destruction left him somewhat depressed. He would always look at the plasma burns and bullet holes and think, I could have done more. Deep down, he knew it had been inevitable because Earth was the last real stronghold left for the UNSC. Earth would have accrued an invasion eventually.

Bennett, however, knew his reason for being here was quite important. Osman herself requested him to show up in full dress. She claimed had a very important job for him. He reached his destination, Osman's own office, quickly. Colonel Bennett stood at attention as the doors scanners gave him the once over. There was a quiet beep and the door opened to Osman's office. Bennett walked past the small reception area, and found Osman sitting at her desk. She had obviously been waiting for Bennett.

"Good evening Colonel Bennett," Osman begun as she motioned to a chair "Have a seat."

Bennett then sat down on the chair opposite of Osman. Her desk separated them in more ways than just distance. The office was dimly lit and was decorated with several bookshelves and cabinets which probably contained absolutely nothing.

"Why am I here ma'am?" Bennett said leaning back in his seat "I thought I was of use aboard the UNSC Jack Jaw."

"Your performance as a commander on the Jack Jaw was superb, but your skills are needed for another operation that is very important to ONI," Osman explained "Do you want any refreshments?"

"I am fine thank you," Bennett responded and ignored the sudden change in conversation. He leaned forward in his chair "What exactly is the job?"

Osman activated the holographic display on her desk showing a planet, "This is X-2299 also known as Roanoke," Osman began. The display then cut to a facility that was quite large and appeared to be well fortified too. "This is the point of interest on this world. ONI calls it the Villa. We built in 2540 as another base for the research and development of SPARTANs."

Bennett frowned; he'd heard of this planet before. "Wasn't Roanoke destroyed by a Covenant invasion?"

"We thought that too, until we recovered intelligence saying otherwise," Osman said as she leaned forward as well "or findings point to rouge UNSC attacking the world."

Bennett's face grew pale. He'd never thought, nor ever consider, what would happen if any units of the UNSC went rogue. James never thought it was possible after the Insurrection died down during the Covenant War.

"You're sure about this?" Bennett asked through a suddenly dry mouth.

"I wouldn't bring you here if I wasn't sure. Fortuantely, we have a plan of action," Osman said. The display then changed to a ship, a UNSC prowler to be exact. "This is Pit Boss, the crew are seasoned veterans at stealth operations in deep enemy-controlled space. They will serve you well, the Jack Jaw must remain in the Requiem sector in order to keep watch over the Cryptum."

"Alright, so I have a ship. What's the cargo?" Bennett asked after leaning deeply back into the chair. He was still trying to take in the fact that he might have to kill some of his own brothers and sisters in arms.

"You will be transporting a SPARTAN team; Jaeger. They are to be deployed on world for recon only. Once they are done scouting the area, you will extract them from the planet and get out of the system."

Bennett nodded "Alright, and what are we to do if we run into any UNSC vessels that might be rouge?"

"Mark them, but don't fight them unless your cover is blown. Any other questions?" Osman asked.

"What else was on the world besides the SPARTAN facility?" Bennett inquired

"It had a small colony, though it wasn't open for the general public. The colony was mainly occupied by the commissioned officers' families. We still had most of the colony under construction in some places when we lost contact. Roanoke also had a dry dock for smaller ships to land and repair." Osman revaled. "Anything else?"

"No ma'am."

"Very well you're excused Colonel," Osman said, deactivating the holographic display as she spoke.

Bennett stood up and saluted Osman as customary. Osman returned the salute and gave Bennett permission to leave.

"One last thing Bennett," Osman said leaning forward "Leave anything about possible UNSC treason. Don't record any evidence at all."

"Why?" Bennett asked in shock.

"Somethings are left unsaid. ONI feels that it is best for the operation," Osman answered evasively.

"Understood." Bennett left and felt very uneasy about his orders.

Osman then looked around her office when Timothy appeared.

"My lady, Lord Hood has arrived," Timothy said while bowing to his master.

Osman nodded, "Send him in."

The door of Osman's office opened and the Supreme Commander of the UNSC walked in. Hood still looked as he always did grandfatherly but still had a stern face. He dressed in a UNSC officer's uniform with medals and commendations proudly displayed.

"Please, have a seat, Lord Hood," Osman offered.

"So what's the problem," Hood asked testily. "You never call me hear in your office unless it's something important that has gotten out of your hands."

"Not to worry, we have the situation under a certain amount of control," Osman countered. "I asked you to come down here because I didn't want anyone besides the two of us to hear what I'm about to reveal."

"Then tell me what is going on," Hood ordered with growing irritation.

"We may have a renegade problem beyond killing some Hinge Heads," Osman began. "According to recently discovered intelligence, a SPARTAN training facility, Roanoke, was attacked and captured by what maybe rouge elements of the UNSC."

Hood looked at Osman with a puzzled look "And how did you conclude with that? What's to say this group wasn't a major Innie group?"

"From what we have pieced together, ONI has determined that three UNSC warships and the hostile forces used UNSC weapons, armor and vehicles were used to take the faculty."

"Again, how are you sure they weren't stolen?" Hood asked.

"Well I checked, with several AIs. To besiege the training facility, better known as the Villa, you'd need at least twelve divisions, so nearly a quarter of a million, just to hold the siege. The aggressors would need three times that number to secure the planet. As well I've crossed check all know thefts of UNSC gear by the Innsurection; no ships were taken that match the classes that attacked Roanoke." Osman then looked Hood right in the eye "Sound like farmers with pitchforks?"

Hood's face had now returned to its normal stern look "What are you doing about it? Knowing you, you've already set up an operation."

"I have a small team that'll recon the world, they'll report back on what they find," Osman confirmed.

"Very well, I will inform HIGHCOM. This will be kept out of the papers and off the books, but I'm going to organize a task force. If your team finds anything I will deploy them to take these traitors out."

"Give them time, I assure you I don't pick anyone but the best." Osman said.

"I hope you really know who the best are," Hood responded darkly.

* * *

**On board the UNSC Pit Boss**

**January 23rd 2558**

To Captain Kent, Pit Boss was more than a ship, it was his home. He'd been stationed on it for nearly twenty years and was proud of every year of service aboard the Prowler. As he sat in his captain's chair reminiscing over the many years spent aboard the vessel he was interrupted by his A.I. Paul, who resembled a 18th Century navy arms men.]

"Sorry to interrupt boss but the big wig from ONI is here, and the SPARTANs are landing as well," Paul informed his captain.

Kent sighed as he got up, "I guess I shall greet our esteemed guests."

Kent made his way toward the hangar giving his regards to the other crew members as he passed. He'd become a father figure to many of his crew members. The captain had even seen children born on this ship from some of the refugees that were brought aboard from worlds glassed by the Covenant. Several of those children had come back aboard as members of the crew. He was even called Papa Kent or Uncle Kent further enforcing the father figure image. He got to the hangar bay of the Pit Boss to find Colonel Bennett overseeing the personnel transfers. Kent's focus quickly switched to the sight of the SPARTANs just getting off the Pelicans. As expected, the SPARTANs were tall imposing soldiers still wearing their full combat gear.

"Welcome aboard the Pit Boss. I'm Captain Kent, I'll be your esteemed host." Kent said saluting both the SPARTANs and the Colonel

"Honor to be abroad Captain," Colonel Bennett returning the salute, "I suspect you're awaiting the full details?"

"Of course, it's not everyday that I get orders from the Director herself."

Soon the two naval officers were joined by the SPARTAN team leader; his armor was a dark green with silver trimming. Of course, the MJOLNIR armor carried the traditional SPARTAN decorations of bullet scars and plasma burns.

"SPARTAN Castiel-278 reporting," SPARTAN Castiel said interrupting the two naval officers "Forgive me for the interruption, sirs."

"You're forgiven SPARTAN," Colonel Bennett replied, "Captain Kent where is your briefing room, I wish to fill you and SPARTAN-278 in on the operations."

"Aye, Colonel this way," Captain Kent motioned them to follow, "I'll be your tour guide aboard the Pit Boss."

Castiel motioned for his SPARTANs to follow and they did. There were six, including Castiel and two females, all encased in well-worn armor with a variety of colors. Kent showed the SPARTANs their room, which contained a standard bunk bed but somewhat bigger so the SPARTANs could fit, because they were very much above the average height of most marines. Kent also pointed out the area where their armor could be removed for when out of battle. The SPARTANs, except Castiel, went to get underdressed and have a small bit of respite before moving onto their next operation. Instead, Castiel joined Kent and Bennett for a briefing for officers' ears only. Currently Castiel had removed his helmet showing a scared Caucasian man in his late thirties with military-cut brown hair with two green eyes firmly directed at the colonel.

"The details I'm going to reveal to you are very sensitive," Bennett said while taking position on a small stage set up for the Captain to stand.

"Out with it already Colonel, I'm sure me and my lads and lassies can handle it," Kent said growing somewhat impatient.

Bennett continued trying to hide his irritation from the Scott-Irish naval captain. "Well, as the briefing stated you are need for a deep-space operation for reconnaissance of a lost colony. The colony itself is not the point of interest, though." Bennett then activated the holographic projector showing the Villa. He paused for a moment searching for the right words as not raise suspicion. "This is, a UNSC base, known as the Villa, it was well fortified and was stocked with ammo and rations for a siege. It also had both a space port and mining facilities." Bennett observed his audience for a moment. Castiel stood in the back his armor too heavy for any of the chairs, whilst Kent acted very disinterested, almost like a school boy listening to a lecture. "ONI wants us to do a recon of the main base and then relocate out of system and then return to Earth."

"So, that's it?" Kent said in a disappointed tone "I feel almost cheated I was expected some daring raid on a Covenant base down on that world but all we're doing is looking at the bloody thing!"

Bennett hide his growing disliking of Captain Kent, Bennett already knew Kent from his reputation being a 'free spirit'. In particular, he didn't like people coming aboard to 'watch'. Still Bennett continued with the briefing,

"According to our intel reports, the facility was also a staging and training base for the SPARTAN program," Bennett reported. Castiel showed his first flash of emotion as his stone face showed a small sign of shock. "As such, ONI wants us to do a recon in force of the faculty."

"How many SPARTANs were on world?" Castiel asked looking toward to colonel for some sort of answer if any hint

"Last full deployed SPARTANs on the world was one SPARTAN II team and ten SPARTAN-III teams, however, they were about send out another company's worth of SPARTAN-III's in 2550," Bennett replied, Kent then spoke up.

"So wait, are you saying it fell to who?" Kent inquired "Look mate, only the Covies have the manpower to take down a planet that well defended and there'd be nothing save a few shards of glass."

"That is a possibility," Bennett replied as he attempted to make some sort of lie. He tried to hide the fact that ONI was labeling this the work of UNSC renegades. "However intel is placing it on the possibility it was occupied and taken by a terrorist organization."

"Terrorist! Has ONI gone mad!" Kent yelled

"No however the intel is pointing to that possibility," Bennett kept calm whilst Kent was angry knowing Bennett was hiding something

"What are you hiding spook?" Kent asked

"I'm telling you what you need-"

"I need to fucking know what cards are in play!" Kent shot out of his chair to confront Bennett.

"I'm telling you which fucking cards are in play you fucking Patty! And in case you forgot, I outrank you!" the two naval officers stared each other down while Castiel watched from afar, he didn't want to get involved in the brewing brawl.

"Alrighty then, but listen" Kent grew closer to Bennett sizing him up "If we come into an ambush or some fucked up clean-up operation, I'm going to send ya through the air lock, your gambling with my crew and ship and I'll be damned if you get them killed. We clear, Colonel?"

"You're clearly coming close to insubordination. If this wasn't off the records, I'd have you up on all sorts of charges," Bennett replied furiously. "SPARTAN Castiel, once your team makes land fall you have free roam on all ground ops, Captain Kent has the helm in any naval engagements, I'll be in charge of anything that requires ONI authorization; we clear on the chain of command?"

"Yes sir, I'll brief my team." Castiel made a quick exit whilst Kent looked down Bennett once more.

"Remember what I said, no gambling with the Pit Boss." Kent said then making his way out of the briefing room.

Bennett was left alone where he turned off the holo-projector and made his to find a member of the Pit Boss crew to ask where his bunk was. Later on Castiel, now out of his armor, meet with his second in command Ariel-200 the only other original member of Jaeger besides Castiel, in the armory where they both had their armor off and now where in t shirts and work out shorts. They had a very close bond, and they were also SPARTAN IIs. There weren't many left and that only strengthened their bond. The two appeared as if they were a new species at first glance. Their size made their post-human nature obvious. They also had scars all over their bodies, mainly due to the augmentation they had received, but also from small arms fire. Ariel herself was darker skinned compared to Castiel and boasted green eyes as well. Her complexion was very much scared and burnt like Castiel's with black hair to top it all off.

"So how is the operation looking?" Inquired Ariel in a slight, Aussie accent

"Looking pretty standard; land and look," Castiel responded taking a seat on a bench. Ariel soon followed suit sitting directly across from him. She, however, sensed his unease; after all nearly twenty years of working together can give you what seemed like a small bit of telepathy between your comrades.

"You think the spook is hiding something?" Ariel asked leaning forward her hands clasped together.

"Of Course. When has ONI ever told us the whole story?"

"Well then something else is bothering you, what is it?" Ariel asking with now a little concer

Castiel sighed, "The faculty was a SPARTAN training ground."

"I'm guessing III's?"

"Yep, from what the spook told me"

"Well hope the kids are ready for a field trip back to the training field"

Castiel smiled at Ariel's remark, the 'kids' where the youngest of the squad, the SPARTAN III's and were very young compared to Castiel and Ariel as the eldest of the SPARTAN-III's Dominic-177 was only twenty two.

"Well, I think eight years of hard work on the field will give the yearning to come home, even though they came from Onyx," Castiel said now more relaxed with the SPARTAN humor giving him a sense of comfort.

"So, you need me at overwatch?" Ariel inquired. She was, after all, the team marksmen.

"I don't really think you'd be able to set up a good snipers nest, but outfit for long range fighting," Castiel responded, "Don't worry about that stuff now, I want everyone to get a full night's sleep, and some warm food, the trip is going to take a week so I want everyone to have some rest."

"Alrighty then," Ariel responded with a smile. "I could use sleep. I've almost forgotten what it was."

The two SPARTANs made their way to their quarters where they found the rest of the SPARTANs. Dominic, the young brown haired Caucasian was found in his bunk reading off a tablet. Castiel figured it was another book about astrology, if he wasn't a SPARTAN he would have been something that was void oriented. Dominic always showed interest in the stars. Joan-340, the short black haired woman now in deep sleep, was tossing and turning in her bed as she always did. Joan joined the squad out of a retreat from an outer colonial world and was the resident close combat expert. And lastly there was Ada-345, the field medic and the youngest of the team, the light skinned teenager looked toward the two SPARTAN II's with a bit of joy, to an extent Castiel and Ariel had been like her parents. Ada herself was found after evacuating a planet on the fringe of the Inner Colonies around 2551 and was incorporated into the fire team. According to her records, she had no parents she was abandoned as a child. Ada had lived on the streets the majority of her life and had survived many battles before even becoming a SPARTAN III. The oddest thing about Ada was that she was a mute. She never spoke a word though she could read, write, and understand spoken languages. The team had come to believe she couldn't even after numerous lessons, psychiatric exams, and gentle prodding from the rest of the SPARTANs. However, this never amounted to being a problem; Ada was very responsive and simply used her status and the spotting tool if she had to talk.

"Get some rest," Castiel said looking to both Dominic and Ada "You earned it, and need, I want all of you to get ready for the op. I want you all to relax as well."

Relax was still a strange word for Castiel to ever say; being in constant combat lead him to always remain vigilant and ready. But with the closest window of entering the system at one week according to Castiel's best predictions, he would allow some down time. His SPARTANs needed it.

* * *

**Earth, Sydney Australia, Residence of Seiren Osman**

**January 23rd 2558**

Osman's home was a two story house in the upper class part of Sydney. The neighborhood wasn't bad and it wasn't far from her workplace. It was also well guarded. The two neighboring houses were occupied by her bodyguards all of whom were well trained and knew every possible entrance in and out. There was no way an assassin was going to get her. Then again most people didn't even know she was even an actual person.

As soon as the door finished its scan, Osman entered her home. She walked into the foyer and placed the keys to her car and office on a secured key rack. She instantly became relaxed in her house and made her way to her kitchen to get something to eat. Osman discovered an ornate letter on her kitchen counter.

"Hmm, do I have a secret admirer?" Osman said sarcastically. It had better just be a secret admirer. She was going to have someone's head for the security breach.

A majority of spies and people deep into Black-Ops would immediately carry out an intensive search of the house. However, Osman wasn't as paranoid and her door scanner would have alerted her to any major threats. Whoever delivered it would not risk sticking around and they clearly didn't touch anything else. Though, it was in an envelope leading Osman to think it could have something like weaponized anthrax or smallpox, but cures had been found years ago for those diseases.

She approached it with great curiosity, "Who writes letters anymore?" she'd thought.

She'd picked it up and turned it around to find a wax seal keeping it shut. The seal was of what looked like a pillar or the letter 'I' with three hashes through the middle with a skull in the middle.

"Well, isn't this person charming." she thought as she took in the morbid imagery.

She then broke the seal and took out the letter after scanning it with a small device she kept in a drawer. There was also no dust or powder on it so it was a sign that this wasn't from any angry colonist with a homemade rifle. This made her even more curious. She took the letter out and unfolded it carefully to find very that it contained beautiful handwriting. Many in the modern age would consider completely unnecessary. Everyone else would consider it art.

_To Siren Osman,_

_I wish for you to know of my existence and, further, to know my purpose. However time and my secrecy have conspired against us meeting over faster, and artificial, communication methods._

_Though, I must confess that it has always been my belief that a face-to- face meeting is much better. I do not have my whereabouts contained within this letter; there is a man that knows of my location on Earth._

_You will find him in his favorite location, which would be in the Opera House; you of all people should know the location I am speaking of._

_Respectfully,_

_The Reaper_

Osman found the letter to be somehow intriguing. Mystery did fascinate her and she'd often find her nose stuck into a book about a murder or some other mystery. This Reaper was of what Osman thought of the old breed, those who never used encoded transmissions but though groups of people.

Whoever this Reaper was, he had grabbed hold of Osman's attention. She was curious on how she would recognize him but she'd figured that he would recognize her. Though why all the secrecy, what could possibly be so important that it couldn't be sent over via faster than light messaging. Whatever it was, Osman wasn't just going to send one of her pawns to do this job, she was, after all the person the Reaper requested personally and she'd never backed out on blind dates.


	3. Chapter Two: Planet Fall

**Earth, Sydney Australia, Sydney Grand Opera House,**

**January 24th, 2558**

In truth, Osman had never been on a blind date or even on a planned date. Still in the language of spies, it was often called a blind date mainly because a working arrangement would develop with that with that person later on. Osman was also very curious to find out what was really going on and how someone slipped through all the security measures to keep people away from her.

Currently, Osman was out of uniform and in a nice looking robe the sort many of the high-society people wore. It wasn't really her style and she really didn't like parties. She really wanted to get to the bottom of this 'Reaper' character and was willing to suffer through a society party to do so. As she worked her way through the crowd, she couldn't help but be impressed by how clever Reaper truly was.

The opera house was open only once a year for a grand get together for many in high society and it was well guarded but out of the general public eye. However, she didn't like the vast crowds of rich people and decided it'd be best for her to step out for some air. She made her way to a balcony which was sparsely populated with lovers and fellow claustrophobics. Osman came to the edge of the balcony and leaned on the railing to admire the Sydney skyline. She couldn't deny the city looked beautiful as the sun set. The majority of it has been restored, but there were a few buildings still under repair from the battle.

"Lovely evening isn't it?" Osman heard some say coming from behind.

She turned to find a tall man in his twenties head shaven completely holding two drinks.

"Indeed, care to join me?" Osman replied to the man.

"Why most certainly," the man then handed her the drink "Scotch? You had a nice bottle in your house so I figured you were quite the fan."

Osman accepted the drink and took a quick sniff and sip, "Hmm very smooth, I guess this party isn't that bad."

"Indeed, now shall we get to the point of why we are here?" He asked as he motioned toward the skyline as to not draw attention to the conversation.

"Of Course." Osman then leaned on the railing followed by the man they both looked toward the skyline. "So, you know the Reaper?"

"He is my master for now." he said taking a drink "He sent me here to invite you to talk to him."

"Why not speak to me over a secure line?"

"He's very, careful, I do not question his methods he has been doing this for a very ,very long time," the man said taking another sip of the drink

"Then I might then ask where he is?" Osma asked almost annoyed

"A small colonial world called Siberia Prime," the man said before pausing for a moment, "he likes the weather."

"Hmm yes, I've never been to the ice ball myself but many of my collages have, they have said the same," Osman continued the conversation.

"Yes and do not worry about it being a trap," the man said looking directly at Osman "We are people of our word, we don't kill those we trust."

"What do you mean; we?" Osman asked

"You will learn," the man checked his watch and finished his Scotch "One last thing, my boss's boss is coming, he'll be bringing friends."

"And what's your boss's boss called, the Great Reaper?" Osman asked jokingly

"No, he is the Son of the Forest," the man responded "And with that I am off."

The man then left Osman alone to her thoughts. All she knew was that something big was about to go down and she was apparently an important factor in it. Whatever it was, she would have to be prepared.

Siberia Prime was lost to the Covenant in 2540 and it was a hard loss as well. It was a refugee hot spot and the majority were unable to get off world. As such, many had dismissed the world as a dead ball of glass and from that perspective it was an ideal spot to meet. She'd already had a ship in mind and already had an idea on who to leave in charge while she was on vacation.

* * *

**UNSC Pit Boss en route to Planet X-2299 (Roanoke)**

**January 23rd 2558**

Kent was surprised to find no riot. He had briefed his subordinates on the mission at hand yet they did not complain, pointing out that ONI had sent them out on even less information. Perhaps it was the fact that they heard it from him and not some spook, or perhaps Kent overreacted. Though he didn't ponder long he had work to do.

Roanoke as a system was very much normal save the many asteroids that impacted the world. It was very much a nice temperate planet. Though from what he learned as being a Captain for many years was to never judge a book by its cover, just because a planet looked nice didn't mean it had nice things on it. So he plotted a course that would put them far out of normal sensor range, however he already sent three different drones in system to distract any slipspace alarms.

The first drone had already made it into the system while the other two would come in as the Pit Boss would so it'd be harder for any defender to determine what came in. From what the first drone had picked up, there were three ships in orbit, but they weren't broadcasting any IFF or much active radiation. Kent figured they might be scuttled ships, but something was messing with the drone's sensors. It lost connection soon after scanning the ships and all the drone was able to relay was they were frigates.

Paul quickly appeared before Kent "Sorry to interrupt you Captain, but I've finished analyzing all the data."

"You took a while." Kent responded now looking at Paul's avatar

"The data received was heavily corrupted I needed time to fix it, but from what I learned the ships appeared to have been fighting one another. From what I can tell the Frigates took MAC rounds straight through. The last ship, a Halcyon, had apparently been bordered, as their appeared to be internal damage especially to the engine compartment."

"Hmm, interesting. Were you able to identify the ships?" Kent inquired.

"Negative, the drone was unable to scan it through the database in time," Paul responded.

"Well we'll find out once we get their now won't we," Kent said sarcastically.

One week later...

* * *

**Roanoke System, Sol Sector**

**January 26th, 2558**

"All hands prepare for slipspace exit," Kent announced over the intercom. "Exiting in three, two, one…we are in the Roanoke system. Alright lads and lassies, general quarters! I want to be ready for anything, Paul conduct a preliminary scan and figure out how far we are from the closest approach to Roanoke."

"Aye captain," the A.I. said he before appearing on the holo display "Hmm, something's wrong, my sensors are receiving a great deal of interference."

"Solar flare?" asked Kent

"Negative on that one Captain, I don't know what is going on. I will try to find the source. It will take time though"

"Aye then, tell Bennett to get his ass up here. That spook is the head of the operation anyway."

Kent then leaned back in his chair taking a sip of black coffee and looking at the system of Roanoke. From the civilian point of view it was quite beautiful; stars dotted the backdrop of the system giving the planet of Roanoke a sort of safe-haven look. Though Kent knew better, this system could easily be a trap, though, as he accepted, there was no one in light-years from what his sensors and intelligence were telling him. Though he was old, he could still see the big picture well. He had a seasoned eye and from what he could tell, there were only three locals.

"Paul, status?" Kent asked taking another sip of his coffee.

"Well, do you want the good new or bad news?" Paul asked

"Let's mix it up a bit, good news first."

"Aye Cap, well I managed to cut through the interference though it took me awhile but no one but us is in the system from what I can see."

"And the bad?"

"I can't scan the planet nor the surrounding systems, it is like where a box of interference with the most dense pockets around us and in the center, the planet itself is giving off some sort of radiation, I can't cut through it for an effective scan."

Kent leaned forward his hand scratching his orange beard. "Well, could we send transmission from the world?"

"Yes and no." Paul begun "We can receive and send transmissions but they'd have to be short and strong and we as in the Pit Boss would have to be uncomfortably close to the world."

"Well we have cloak," Kent said, just then Bennett walked in "Ah, you awake?"

"I have been. What is the current situation?" Bennett asked

"Well Colonel, from what I can tell we are dealing with something new," Kent replied still looking upon the world.

"What do you mean Captain?" Bennett asked inquisitively. The new and unexpected were generally bad things when viewing a world with a UNSC warship graveyard in its orbit.

"Well, are scanners are near-sighted right now and so are our transmissions. We also have three ships in orbit, though they don't look like they are kicking." Kent said taking another drink of his coffee.

"Well, have you figured out what the ships are?" Bennett asked

"Paul, answer the nice man's question while I get more coffee," Kent delegating the work of explanation to his A.I. He was also getting a bit of petty gamesmanship against the Colonel after their previous blow-up.

"Well, you see Colonel, from what I got those ships are pretty dead," Paul begun bringing up the holo display of one of the ships a UNSC Destroyer, this one appeared to have a gaping hole from port to stern practically tearing it in half. "This one took a MAC round straight through and was abandoned soon after words, same with her sister." then the A.I. brought up the other ship, a UNSC Halcyon cruiser, it would appear to have some small ships sticking out of its port side "Now this one was different, from what I can tell, it was bordered, the engines were taken out and from what I can tell the guns and reactor of both the Halcyon and the Destroyers had been stripped from the ships."

"Interesting, anything else?" Bennett asked, Kent returned with two cups giving one to Bennett.

"Why yes, want to know what the most interesting part is?" Paul asked almost wanting to land a punch line of sorts.

"What, they all had a mass supply of pornography on board?" Kent asked sarcastically.

"Nope, these ships had been dead for a while, at least the Destroyers," Paul said.

"For a smart A.I. you're not that bright Paul," Kent said in a disapproving tone.

"No, I mean before we found them floating in the void," Paul said in an embarrassed tone "The two Destroyers, the Bruckenberger and the Alexandria, were reported as 'destroyed' in 2540, they were a part of the 3rd outer fleet."

"3rd Outer Fleet?" Kent asked shocked. "I hadn't heard that name in a while."

"Indeed, the 3rd Outer was lost in 2540 during a massive battle over a UNSC stronghold, called Siberia Prime." Paul responded.

"What about the Halcyon?" asked Bennett.

"Well it was assigned here, that wreck was the UNSC Unrelenting suppose it wasn't after all." Paul said finishing on a somber note.

"Alright, and to bring you up to speed, colonel, besides the stiffs there are no enemy contacts, orders?" Kent asked.

"Get into orbit remain cloaked, deploy the SPARTANs and try to keep an eye on them," Bennett relayed his orders.

"That's another of the issues," Paul interrupted. "There is a heavy overcast over targeted area, though ,from what my maps tell me nothing but plans exist around the Villa. We can still go on with the mission but our the SPARTANs would not have orbital eyes."

"Alright then, deploy them once we achieve a good orbit, send them via Pelican." Bennett said

"Aye colonel, alright put us on course to orbit." Kent said. "Hanger bay, prep stealth Pelican Blackjack for insertion."

SPARTAN team Jaeger found themselves aboard the stealth Pelican Blackjack and were awaiting touchdown. They passed the time with ammo, weapon checks and HUD checks. Castiel was equipped with his trusty BR55 with an extended magazine and a bayonet providing a close quarters' solution. Ariel dressed in her Green Recon armor had brought her trusty sniper 99C-S2 which also had an extended magazine which doubled the capacity from four rounds to eight. Dominic, in his grey GUNGNIR armor, was busy looking over his MA5K which had an under-slung grenade launcher. He had an ARC-920 as well, which was equipped with both solid rounds, high explosive rounds, and armor piercing rounds. Joan was clad in her brown Air Assault armor armed with a MA5K with a flash suppressor, an extended magazine, and with a under barrel shotgun. And finally, Ada was outfitted in khaki green Mk-V(B) armor with a M739 LMG with an extended magazine and with dual Pistols.

"Alright SPARTANs," the pilot said over the Pelican's intercom "We are approaching the LZ. Do not expect any flybys. You're being dropped off about ten clicks outside the actual target, so hope you like walking."

"Got it, thanks for the lift." Castiel said motioning the SPARTANs get ready to deploy.

"What no cab fare?" the pilot sarcastically asked.

"You'll get it on our pick up.," Castiel responded in the same tone of voice.

All the SPARTANs had now stood up ready to go in, closest to the door was Ariel and Ada behind them was Dominic and Joan and finally Castiel.

"Ten seconds till touchdown," the pilot said as the Pelican's doors opened to a landscape dominated by the view of a plain that hadn't had water in the longest of times. The plain was probably less of a prairie and more of a desert. "Three, two, one, touch down you have the green light, go, go, go!" and with that the SPARTANs leaped out of the Pelican.

The SPARTANs crouched and formed a defensive half-circle while waiting for the Pelican to clear. The first glimpses of the landscape hadn't been a lie. The land look almost sickly as the overcast combined with the signs of drought. Then there were where the scars of war had ravaged the land. Jaeger was not even near the Villa and the Jaeger was already convinced that it had seen a massive invasion. They had landed in a massive carter which was good, because it supplied cover. It was a telling sign of what was to come and set the SPARTANs on edge. Castiel motioned for Ariel to take a peek with her sniper rifle. She then leaned up and looked through the scope of her rifle. Ariel found a mostly empty plain with what looked like a settlement about five clicks out and the Villa resting behind it like a medieval castle. The inhabitants of the plain were wrecked vehicles; from small civilian vehicles on the highway about three clicks to her left, to Scorpions and Warthogs rendered worthless dotting around the plain.

"Clear boss nothing but junk," Ariel reported.

"Alright, squad up and move out," Castiel ordered. "We are heading northwest; we will get to the settlement then advance to the Villa from there."

SPARTANs nodded and climbed out of the crater and began their march toward the Villa. The SPARTANs still kept in formation and weapons at the ready. They were all veterans of the Covenant War and knew threats could come from anywhere. As they advanced, they all felt as if they were being observed from afar, this of course lead to them continually scanning the terrain though already standard procedure they did with greater care on this world.

Dominic was the first to address the feeling "You guys feeling-"

"Watched?" Joan replied

"Yeah, I mean isn't creeping you out at all?" Dominic asked

"Stow it," Castiel ordered sharply. "Focus on the task at hand, it'll keep your minds off the feeling while maintaining focus."

"Got it boss," Dominic then saw something in the distance, "I see a bunker, three hundred meters north west."

Castiel signaled the squad to halt before moving to the left side where Dominic had positioned himself. The squad had gone to ground hoping to not be seen by the bunker, it was a traditional pill box positioned in a small mound of dirt looking over a road the SPARTANs were about to cross.

"Don't think anyone's home," Castiel said "Joan, Ada with me, we're going to flank around the right side there should be a rear entrance, the rest of the squad stay here and provide overwatch."

The SPARTANs took up their potions Ada and Joan followed Castiel keeping low and moving fast. They eventually made it to the rear entrance where they found a horrific sight; the bunker had been torched with its inhabitants inside it. There was a gruesome sight of a marine attempting to flee only to fall in ablaze only the armor and the burnt bones of the marine remained. The others were still inside leaned against the wall they too had meet the same fate. The marines had clearly been dead a very long time.

"False alarm," Castiel reported. "Rally towards me, we are heading into the settlement now. Standard formation and don't bunch up."

The SPARTANs reformed around their commander and headed toward the town, Ariel was positioned a good five meters to Castiel's right. Dominic took a look at his MA5K checking the magazine. To Castiel's far left was Ada and to his far right Joan advanced. As they advanced into the settlement, they couldn't help but become uneasy, despite the majority of the town now being little more than a ruin. It still could easily play host to ambushes. Jaeger had been on both sides of that coin during the Covenant War. Urban warfare was always the most dangerous. As Jaeger continued to advance, they took up a new formation moving along the sidewalks rather than the main road as it was clogged with destroyed vehicles.

Jaeger soon found themselves walking up to an intersection. Though it appeared to be hastily cleared, there was a very improvised roadblock in front of the SPARTANs that connected the two buildings across from them. The only thing in the intersection was a wrecked Warthog. Castiel then ordered the squad to halt 'Something doesn't feel right,' he thought.

"Wait here," Castiel said signaling them to take cover while he advanced forward.

Scanned both buildings along the road block looking for contacts as he came closer keeping himself near the Warthog. Then his enhanced hearing made him aware of movement within the buildings.

"This is UNSC Sergeant Castiel-278, you have one minute to identify yourselves." Castiel ordered. He was scanning the buildings for threats. Castiel quickly identified a UNSC marine aiming a 99C directly at him. The weapon barked as the marine opened fire.

The SPARTAN dove for cover as the sniper continued to fire at Castiel. He dove for cover, and every shot missed. The SPARTANs began firing for suppression at the building where the shot was fired. Small arms fire erupted from all the surrounding buildings.

"Damn it I knew it," Castiel sneered. "Jaeger take cover. We do this by the numbers."

The SPARTANs took cover, on the left Dominic and Ada took cover in an alleyway while Ariel and Joan were forced to take shelter in the building they were next to. Ariel and Joan stormed the building clearing their corners rapidly and made their way to windows or damaged areas to use as fire points since there was no roof to take position on. Castiel had fully entrenched himself behind the Warthog, he begun to take stock on what was happening and engineered a plan.

"Ariel, Joan, lay down suppressing fire. Ada move to the other side with Ariel and Joan, Dominic use your railgun with HE rounds on the right side's firepoints."

The SPARTANs acknowledged the orders and began to execute the plan. Ada sprinted across while the other SPARTANs provided covering fire. Dominic kept himself in cover waiting for the right moment. The moment came quickly and he rolled out of cover and fired a shot into the right side building window. The round traveled into the building exploding inside suppressing the enemy for a moment. Meanwhile, Ariel took carefully aimed shots at the stunned traitors inside. Ada started laying down heavy fire on the left building to keep the marines inside suppressed. Casteil then made his move and rushed toward the left side building's entrance. His Battle Rifle at the ready. Once he entered the building, he entered a state called SPARTAN time. Time seemed to slow to a crawl. Inside the building were around six contacts that were all wearing UNSC body armor and caring UNSC weapons. As they turned to face him, Castiel had already taken shots on the pinned down traitors against the street facing wall and turned to meet the other marines. Two were charging him with makeshift melee weapons while shooting pistols at him. Castiel jumped backwards; his Battle Rifle shots taking down the first melee traitor with a headshot. He turned towards the second; firing a burst into the marines chest. The marine continued to charge even though he took three bullets that would have dropped a normal man. The SPARTAN fired another burst. Castiel's burst pierced the berserk marine's neck this time. The marine fell and screamed with an intense amount of agony. The last one wielded a light machine gun and brought his weapon around to spit bullets at Castiel. Despite several rounds impacting against his shields, the SPARTAN's aim was unwavering. Castiel fired two bursts; one into his chest and one into his head. Despite taking a fatal shoot the man's finger only tightened around the trigger and the LMG started lashing around violently on the ground as it fired at full automatic until the barrel overheated and the gun jammed. Castiel turned his attention to the second floor which more hostiles made their way down. There were four maddened hostiles. One carried a UNSC MAK assault rifle. The other three carried combat knives and pistols. Castiel fired a burst at the assault rifle wielder then his ammo counter ran showed zero.

"Damn it" Castiel swore.

He looked up to see the first man swing his rifle at him, Castiel easily dodged the attack and slammed the man down with his rifle butt, Castiel then dropped the his Battle Rifle and then pulled out his seven inch combat knife and in a single fluid motion, he upper slashed the first melee man, followed quickly by bringing his blade down and cut open the traitors neck. The other two were undiscouraged and charged forth. Castiel counter charged slamming into the first marine knocking him clear to the other side. He brought his blade up and slashed deep into the man's chest. Castiel looked to the man he sent flying and found that he was still alive. The SPARTAN was in no mood for another melee with a madman and simply drew his sidearm and put a bullet in the enemy's head. During this time, Ariel Ada Joan and Dominic had directed their fire toward the right side of the building keeping the occupants pinned down. The exceptional teamwork allowed Dominic to land a perfect shot from his Rail rifle. The roof came down in a deafening crash; causing the first floor occupants to jump out. The traitors escaped the collapsing building only to get slaughtered by the awaiting SPARTANs. Castiel looked over to the fallen building and gave a small smirk under his visor.

"Jaeger check in." Castiel requested.

"I'm up" Ariel said.

"Up" Dominic said.

"Up" Joan said.

Ada then flashed her status from blue to green then back to blue, her way of saying she was alright.

"Alright, check your ammo and weapons. Rally in the building I am in." Castiel ordered

The SPARTANs rallied inside as ordered. Castiel was reloading his Battle Rifle taking in his surroundings. The other SPARTANs were amazed at how collected their CO could be.

"Well that sure as hell wasn't the welcoming committee," declared Ariel.

"No, we are dealing with traitors," Castiel said with a somber tone.


	4. Chapter Three: Facing the Corrupted

**Unnamed Settlement, Roanoke, Roanoke Sector**

**January 26th 2558**

SPARTAN team Jaeger had now come to know their enemy, traitors. The unthinkable had occurred, UNSC marines, the primary defenders of humanity had turned their backs on her. Jaeger was sure no one was left in the ruined building where they first encountered the traitors. Castiel busied himself checking the soldier's armor and dog tags for information on where they came from while the others took watch for any other traitors who may come to check on their comrades.

"Maybe they're Insurrectionists," Ariel said. "Wouldn't have been the first time someone stole UNSC hardware to use on us."

Castiel then took the dog tags off of one of the traitors and held it up for the squad to see. "You cannot steal or fake these, they aren't the imitations you can buy."

"But why did they turn?" Joan asked

"We aren't shrinks Joan, we're SPARTANs, it's our job to deal with people like this," Castiel responded now walking toward the back of the, what appeared to be, a former drug store turned into a fortification.

"I thought we took care of our own?" Dominic inquired

"Our duty is to protect humanity, whatever the cost," Castiel said looking at Dominic "We both made that promise when we became SPARTANs."

The room fell silent at Castiel's remark as they now understood his point; they had been chosen to help humanity to survive a war that was thought to be unwinnable. The SPARTAN team now kept their eyes out for any response team but none came.

"Why is no one coming?" Joan asked "We raised enough hell to start a regional conflict and no one came to check out what all the noise was about."

"No one will come, they were waiting for us." Castiel answered. "This entire planet is a massive ambush."

"So what now?" Ariel said "Sit on our asses waiting for them to die of old age?"

"No we are going to advance further in." Castiel said the entire squad now looked at him.

"Are you fucking serious, Cas?" Ariel questioned "You'll get us all Reached!"

"Trust me Ariel, it's just like Damascus, Covies were waiting for us and once we got in they closed the door behind us."

"So what you think they outflanked us and now are coming from behind?" Ariel questioned.

"Yes, that's how we would do it," Castiel said and the others accepted that he had made a good point. "These guys are former UNSC they know our playbook. They know we fall back the way we came and they aren't expecting us to push forward."

"Why not go around them?" Joan asked.

"They planned for this; they would have planned on that as well." Castiel said flipping the safety off on his Battle Rifle.

"So what's the exact plan, boss?" Ariel asked.

"We keep moving north, push against them." Castiel stated.

"What about the recon?" Ariel asked

"This op just went out of the window when it comes to stealth, we will complete the recon but this place is going to have a major drop in population after we're done here, got it?" Castiel said looking to the squad for approval.

"Got it, boss." The squad said in unison and started to move out the building.

As they continued their trek north they did so with extreme caution, the ambush was in hindsight quite obvious, though no one was expecting anyone on world. Now after meeting the locals, Jaeger knew what they were in for, well-armed UNSC traitors. The SPARTANs still wondered how and why they turned traitor. From what Jaeger had seen, these guys were most likely Human-Covenant War veterans. They knew that humanity was on the brink, but rather than stand beside her they turned their backs on her. This brought out a powerful anger in the SPARTANs. They were all made to protect to defend humanity, whatever the costs. Anyone who threatened humanity, even her own, had to be destroyed because they had left her at her most dire of time. The SPARTANs believed traitors were no longer human but animals that needed to be put down.

"Keep scanning the buildings they could be anywhere," Castiel reminded Jaeger.

The squad made sure to follow this order. Jaeger made sure to scan every building and keep their heads on the swivel because they swore that they weren't going to fall into another trap.

As they advanced, the SPARTANs entered a mall of sorts, which appeared to still be under construction when the planet was attacked. Traps and scaffolding remained where the construction workers had placed them. It was almost as if they were frozen in time. Castiel signaled the squad to spread out and move from cover. The SPARTANs slowly crept through the mall area, moving like lions in the tall grass, making sure to keep their eyes on the shops and scaffolds. Jaeger heard something coming and it sounded like an air vehicle. It seemed that there were more coming from the north. Castiel figured it was an air patrol and the enemy must have realized Jaeger had kept moving forward.

"Prepare for air contacts," Castiel ordered. "Dominic got any FLAK rounds?"

"I got three, boss," Dominic answered as he loaded a round into his underslung grenade launcher.

"Okay, wait for my signal. The rest of you, keep low stay out of their line of sight," Castiel ordered.

Jaeger then moved into solid cover, they were awaiting the air contacts and they didn't take long to show up. Soon a flight of AV-14 Hornets came into view with Pelican in the center. The aircraft flew over the SPARTANs moving fast towards the southeast.

"Where do you think they are heading?" asked Joan.

"There was a dry dock in that direction, but I doubt any ships would be there," Castiel said. "Still its best we keep moving hope they didn't spot us."

As the SPARTANs started their advance, the team focused on moving stealthily through the incomplete mall they started hearing an engine of sorts. As it got closer, Castiel quickly ordered the team into cover as the sound grew closer.

"Dominic I need APCR at the ready!" Castiel ordered.

"Got it, boss!" Dominic replied as he frantically changed the round in his Rail Rifle form HE to APCR.

"Rest of you stay in cover till Dominic takes the shot, afterwards aim for the supporting infantry!" Castiel barked.

The SPARTANs soon took their positions as Dominic was now ready himself. The heavy-weapons specialist positioned himself behind a stack of bricks. It wouldn't stop anything heavy, but it would conceal him and the spacing in between the bricks allowed him to sight where the sound was coming from. The target was heading straight toward them. Soon, the noise was definitely a tank, but there were other lesser vehicles with it, barely audible to the SPARTANs but the hostile vehicles sounded like Warthogs. The vehicles soon came into view. In front was a heavily armored Warthog that had extra armor wielded on the front and the top giving it a look closer to an armored car than a scouting vehicle. Behind the modified Warthog was a Scorpion MBT flanked by an additional two Warthogs of the same kind as the lead vehicle. The armored column was supported by at least a full platoon of UNSC marines, however none looked like they had heavy weapons besides LMG.

"Well, this complicates things," Castiel said in a sarcastic tone. "SPARTANs we stick to the plan, will just have to bypass these guys."

"How?" Ariel said "We can't out shoot these guys!"

"We don't have too, that tank will be a very good road block for those two Hogs in the back, the infantry we can deal with and the other Warthog too; we'll just go through the other street east of here then keep heading north."

"Alright, but I don't think I'll have enough rounds to deal with all of them." Ariel stated in a cold tone.

"Don't have to, aim for high value targets only" Castiel pointed out.

As the armored renegade force moved up, the SPARTANs made ready. Dominic and Ariel were in the same stance; a high crouch but just low enough to conceal themselves. The SPARTANs grew even more impatient as the renegades slowly advanced. The second the first Warthog was within fifty meters away Castiel broke the radio silence.

"Open fire Jaeger!" he ordered.

All the SPARTANs were up from cover and engaging targets before Castiel had even finished his order. Dominic was the first to claim a kill his Rail Rifle pierced the Scorpions armor with ease. The round hit the ammo rack and the tank was destroyed in a moment of violence. Soon, the front Warthog's gunner was dead a sniper round right through his head. Joan threw a grenade at the Warthog which caused the vehicle to flip when the passenger-side tire exploded. Ada was laying down suppressing fire on the marines attempting to advance into closer cover. The SPARTANs were a well-oiled machine and Ariel was laying down precision fire. She took out several light machine gunners and kept several enemy marines suppressed and unable to advance.

"I want fire supremacy, do not let them even get a blind shot in!" Castiel ordered as he laid down fire with his Battle Rifle.

Soon, it appeared the SPARTANs were winning as they witnessed many of the renegade marines take cover from the SPARTANs intense fire. The renegades had been almost suicidal in their attempts to charge the SPARTANs. The Warthogs in the back however managed to get an angle and started hammer the SPARTANs positions with heavy fire. Dominic, though, was a master with his grenade launcher and was able to land grenades on top of the heavily armored Warthogs. Soon the marines started to flee. They attempted retreat through fire and maneuver, but Ada didn't give them the chance. Her SAW was keeping them down and those foolish enough to stand met a swift end.

"Alright Jaeger listen up, we're going to lay down some heavy fire and head up that street," Castiel said pointing to a wide street to the North-East of SPARTANs position. "Understood?"

"Got it Boss," the Fire-team said in unison.

"Alright, get ready too-" Castiel stopped mid-sentence as he saw something down the street. The commander zoomed in with his visor to confirm what he was seeing. It was a SPARTAN. "What the fuck!"

The rest of Jaeger quickly took note of what Castiel had seen. The armored figure was definitely a SPARTAN in black Mk IV armor that appeared to be in command of the marines. His armor, upon further inspection, was much different. The shoulder pads and helmet both had spikes on them. The chest plate was dominated by an eight-pointed star. He wielded a MA37 in his left hand and in his right he held a massive axe of sorts that had dozens of blades on the end of it.

"The fuck!" Ariel cursed.

"Take him down!" Castiel ordered.

Ariel repositioned herself, moving out of her former covered position to a new one. Her goal was to elude any attempts to counter her shots. She took aim at the SPARTAN, keeping her cool while lining up the shot. What took a mere second seemed to take minutes: kill another SPARTAN. Ariel watched as the round pierced through his helm and exploded out the backside of his helm spraying blood everywhere. The other SPARTAN slumped over after falling to the ground following the bullets path. Soon after he hit the ground, time resumed to its normal speed and Ariel was trying to figure out what just happened when she heard yelling in her helmet radio.

"Jaeger where moving out," Castiel yelled over the radio.

Ariel then refocused on the current situation. She got up and followed Castiel who was still firing on the survivors of the SPARTAN ambush. Their movement compared to their entrance into the mall was quite different. This time it was fast with no attempt to conceal their movement at all. All of Jaeger was still wondering what happened in the street ambush they set up.

"A SPARTAN..." Ariel murmured. "What the hell is going on?"

"Focus on getting out of here then we can think about what happened!" Castiel said firmly as he was attempting to take her mind off her most recent headshot.

"LOYALIST!" the SPARTANs heard someone yell. They could also see the source of it: another SPARTAN. The traitor SPARTAN was not alone this time. He advanced with at least a fire team of six.

All the enemy SPARTANs had dawned black-as-night armor. The hostile squad had an assortment of weapons. Some were equipped with MA37s and others with BR55's. The leader carried a pistol alongside what looked like a chainsaw sword that he was pointing it directly at Castiel.

"KILL THEM!" The renegade SPARTAN yelled.

As such the SPARTANs of Jager braced for the fight. They were already opening fire on the advancing traitors. The mysterious enemy were all chanting something as they drew closer to Jaeger.

"BURN! MAIM! KILL"

The SPARTANs of Jaeger intensified their fire on them as they closed. Several had fallen, leaving only the leader and two others. The two others had swapped their weaponry for the axes they had strapped to their backs.

"Jaeger brace for a melee fight!" Castiel yelled over the gunfire and enemy's chanting.

As so they did, the SPARTANs of Jaeger counter-charged the renegades and soon found themselves fighting against what might as well have been their relatives. This, however, didn't stop Jaeger from battling the SPARTANs. Castiel entered combat with the sword wielding SPARTAN who raised his sword high intending to smash Castiel's head open. Castiel swiftly dodged and countered with his combat knife, stabbing it into the SPARTANs kidney. Castiel punched the SPARTAN, but while withdrawing the blade the enemy SPARTAN slashed Castiel with the chainsword. The SPARTANs faced off again the renegade severely wounded.

"Well meet loyalist but I will end you," the renegade said slashing at Castiel again.

Castiel dodged the attack yet again before grabbing the dull end chain sword. Castiel overpowered his enemy; forcing it to the ground while sending his combat knife into the renegade's throat. The renegade gargled blood as he slouched over dead. Castiel turned to the rest of the fire team that still fighting of the other two. Ariel had been busy dealing with large swings of an axe which the renegade SPARTAN wielded like a berserker. Ariel took out her large combat blade, which many would consider a short or even a full sword, and stabbed it upward through the lower part of the renegades chest. The renegade SPARTAN attempted to raise his axe for one more swing but fell backwards dead. The SPARTAN III's had subdued the second enemy with ease knocking the renegade over and soon finishing him with a swift stab to the neck.

"Alright we keep moving, no pit stops!" Castiel said picking up his Battle Rifle.

"Who are these guys?" asked Dominic.

"SPARTANs, gone bad that's who!" Castiel yelled back. "We can fucking discuss this later we need to get out of here!"

The SPARTANs had moved from a reasonable combat speed to a full dead sprint. They were attempting to put as many blocks behind these renegades at this point. As they sprinted, they picked up some onlookers. The Hornets from early were now pursuing them. Castiel knew they were good as dead if they continued forward.

'This isn't a small group of madmen,' Castiel thought darkly.

"SPARTANs, new plan we are heading Northwest there's a refinery we can set up in there!" Castiel yelled, attempting to speak over the chopper fire. "UNSC Pit Boss, do you read over?"

Castiel waited for what seemed forever before they received a reply.

"Aye SPARTAN, what do you need?" asked Captain Kent over the comms network.

"Fucking evac sir, ran into heavy resistance!" Castiel held over the Hornets constant barrage of chain guns.

"Roger, setting waypoint for pickup!" Kent said over the comms. Suddenly, alarms and crew members yelling could be heard over the transmission. "Shit, we just picked up some sort of anomaly, fucking hell, its huge; you're going to have to wait!"

"Fucking really!" Castiel yelled. "I got a flight of Hornets on my ass and you want me to wait!"

"Fucking improvise you're a god-damn SPARTAN!" Kent yelled back.

"Fine, will pull something out of thin air. Castiel out!" Castiel snapped. He quickly came up with an idea. "Alright you see that warehouse up ahead, we're going to set up their, Dominic get ready for bird hunting!"

"Roger!" the SPARTANs responded.

Soon enough, the SPARTANs arrived at the warehouse ready to fight off the Hornets. They soon took positions the Hornets now beginning to hoover facing the SPARTAN defenders however the SPARTANs were now in ruins versus open streets.

"Alright now light them up!" Castiel ordered.

The SPARTANs rapidly opened fire in an attempt to at least damage the attacking craft. Soon, one of the engines of one the Hornets began to smoke up and crashed into a nearby house. Dominic fired a solid shell from his Rail Rifle at one of the hornets. The shot struck home and the attack craft exploded from the round hitting an engine and rupturing the fuel tank. The third was soon hit by a FLAKK grenade from Dominic. The grenade detonated near the cockpit, killing the pilot and sending the craft into the ground. The enemy aircraft crashed just fifty meters shy of the warehouse. Jaon peeked up to see if anyone was inside and start moving toward the craft.

"Jaon get back into cover," Castiel ordered.

Jaon ignored him and continued to advance to the craft. She then neared the cockpit to find what she expected would dead pilot with half of him torn apart due to the flak. She quickly sensed something to her left. Joan turned and saw the threat: the other Hornet. Castiel saw it too, and looked to Jaon yelling at her.

"Jaon! Jaon! Get to fucking cover!" Castiel ordered.

Jaon looked up and aimed her rifle. She never got the chance to fire before she was hit by a sniper. He'd been on the side of the Hornet mounted there for quick, precise shots. The round had made her shields gleam for a moment before going straight through her right arm. Her right arm fell limp from the wound. Joan looked at it and grabbed her rifle out of her now ruined right arm and started firing from the left arm.

"You think that's funny you son of a bitch?" Jaon roared. "Fucking crippling me like that! You want to take me out then do it the right fucking way!"

"Jaon get down!" Castiel ordered.

"Come on fucking take me down!" Jaon yelled now firing one handily. "TAKE ME!"

"Jaon!" Castiel yelled running toward her only to be knocked back by the blast from the Hornet's missiles. "JAON NO!"

Then Castiel saw something sprint by him. It was Ada! She ran into the smoke and knelt down next to Joan. Ada was shocked that Joan was still alive. Her shields had taken the majority of the blast as they had recharged. Ada began to apply biofoam on her wounded on Jaon's arm.

"My legs..." Jaon said laughing madly. "I can't feel my fucking legs..."

Ada checked Jaon's legs to find they were in an unnatural position. She turned Jaon over. Joan was still was laughing madly. There was a massive piece of shrapnel sticking out of Jaon's back, right above her pelvis. It was risky, but the roar of engines forced Ada to move Jaon. She looked to see more Warthogs speeding down the road toward the SPARTANs' positions. Ada knew that she would be slowed down by carrying Joan and likely would be cut down before she'd even get close to the SPARTANs position. In desperation, Ada saw an opening in the sewers that went underneath the settlement, not the most sanitary but Ada would make due. She picked up Jaon and threw her teammate over onto her shoulder. Ada made it to the entrance and didn't even hesitate before jumping into the unknown.

At this moment Castiel was beyond angry, he'd likely lost two SPARTANs and more of the renegades were coming. However, Castiel was still able to make command decisions.

"SPARTANs, we're pulling back! Fighting retreat!" Castiel ordered.

"What of Ada and Jaon?" Dominic asked hotly.

"They can find their way out. Don't worry Ada's stronger than she looks," Castiel said to reassure his team. The simple statement reassured the team as the SPARTANs retreated; firing on the Warthogs as they left.

* * *

**On Board the UNSC Pit Boss, In orbit of Roanoke, Roanoke Sector**

**January 26th 2558**

"Give me a damn reading on that behemoth that just came into system!" Kent ordered.

Only a few moments ago nothing was really happening. Then a massive anomaly occurred then a massive ship came into the system. Currently it sat on the opposite side of the world taking a very far orbit. From what the initial scans had yielded it appeared to have some sort of shielding that made it difficult to scan the interior. From what they were able to tell it was massive and ugly the superstructure resembling some sort of gothic church.

"Captain, scans show it has appeared to have deployed drop pods of sorts, from the tradictory they are heading for the Villa." said Paul. "What is your course of action."

Currently Pit Boss was not anywhere near the Villa infact on the other side of the world. Whilst the unknown ship was practically right over it. Kent thought fast and thought of a plan.

"Alright, here is the plan!" Kent said looking to his crew. "Prepare the Pelicans and get ready for split space jump."

"What are you planning Captain?" asked Paul.

"Well you're my fourth A.I. so you don't know about Damascus." Kent begun. "We make a jump into the atmosphere then jump right out."

"Hmm, next to impossible." Paul said in thought. "Alright made the calculations, give me the helm and we will began our descent, where exactly would you like us to be?"

"There's a nice mountain range just three hundred miles north of the Villa, can you drop us there?" Kent asked.

"Done, I suggest you get ready." Paul said.

"All hands, I repeat all hands, " Kent said over the ship's intercom. "Brace of split space maneuver."

The Pit Boss's FTL drive spinned up and then they were in split space then in a mere moment they were in the atmosphere of Roanoke right in a nice Mountain valley concealing them from radar very well.

"Excellent work Paul." Kent said congratulating his A.I. "Pelican's deploy, one-one your on pickup, one-two you're on fire support."

"Captain, it appears that several ships have taken off from the Roanoke dry dock." Paul informed Kent.

"What classes?" Kent asked.

"Two Frigate classes and one Halcyon class, they have rallied in low orbit and appear to be," Paul stopped for a moment as he received new data. "Well it appears out mystery ships is now engaging the flight, one of the frigates was just hit, it would appear they are attempting a low orbit jump."

"Well ain't that a surprised." Kent said. "Get Bennett on the bridge now, we have to know who we are shooting at."

"Understood." Paul said.

Kent then contacted the SPARTANs. "Jaeger stay frosty we are sending an evac ETA one hour. Can you hold for that long?"

There was the exspect interference with the rough voice of Castiel replying "About damn time and yes marking our position on our map. Also prep your med bay we got casualties."

Industrial Complexe for UNSC base Villa, Roanoke, Roanoke Sector

January 26th 2558

Jaeger had taken position in a destroyed office building that overlooked the many machines that ran both the refinery and weapons factory. It was a good position, it gave good lines of sight was on the high ground and gave plenty of fire points for the SPARTANs to use. Despite it only being three stories it still commanded a great view of any enemy advance. Ariel took great advantage of this set up. In an inner room on the third floor which still offered a perfect view onto the lanes of sight. Meanwhile Castiel and Dominic had positioned themselves on either side of the building to keep an eye on their flanks.

"See anything Ariel?" Castiel asked.

"No, not Jaon and Ada either." she replied in a somber tone.

"Where the fuck are they?" asked Dominic franticly.

"They'll be here Ada and Jaon are stronger than they seem." Castiel said attempting to reassure Dominic.

"Yeah but Jaon is crippled and Ada was low on ammo." Dominic said. "There good as dead with that many contacts out there."

"Dominic, they'll be fine." Castiel said in confronting tone.

"I'm not upset Cass, I'm a III alright, I'm used to having people die on me." Dominic said in a grim tone.

"Stay focused." Castiel said. "I don't leave people behind."

The SPARTANs awaited both the evac being sent by the Pit Boss and as well for Ada and Jaon to arrive. Castiel had a strong sense that they would survive this operation, though Jaon would be out of commission for a short time. Still Castiel was worried if Jaon did this on purpose. Jaon herself was very much a prime example of survivor guilt. Being the last one alive in her unit made her very depressed. Her fellow SPARTANs did what they could but they couldn't take away the memories. Castiel though reassured himself, they are strong just another storm that'll pass, he thought to himself.

"Boss we got trouble," Dominic said. "They are coming my way taking up a concealed position."

"Roger hold fire wait for me and Ariel to get into position." Castiel ordered.

"Boss I'm seeing at least two squads of marines, no SPARTANs..." Ariel stopped mid sentence as if she saw something else. "Cass look up."

At this moment Castiel had made his way to Dominic who was looking upward as well. Castiel soon joined the group. What he saw resembled a meteor shower but upon closer inspection they looked like giant HEV pods. They all were on one path, toward the Villa.

"Well, I wonder who our angels are?" Castiel asked.

* * *

**On Board the UNSC Keeper of Secrets, Siberia Sector**

**January 26th 2558**

In truth Osman had never been to this part of space at all, infact never giving it thought. This portion was given the nickname Earth's Backyard. As it was further into the Orion Arm rather than outwards like most colonization had done. Though many worlds had also felt the wrath of the Covenant there were still many habitable worlds here as they were simply passed over as they boasted now major signs of life on them. Siberia was thought to be one of these survivors, well during the war it was predicted so.

It held a massive refugee camp and as well even boasted a shipyard and a refinery. In short Siberia Prime was very much a ideal place to be, if of course you liked to be cold. It wasn't named Siberia Prime just cause they were running out of names, the world reflected the name. The majority of the planet is in a near constant winter except for the equator. which was temperate all year long, allowing for settlements to pop up all around the equator.

Though however this all supposedly ended when the Covenant invaded the world. However Osman now looked at a world that appeared to be very glass Osman now understood why communication ceased with UNSC command, a nebula had been around the planet thus communication was worthless without a strong enough relay tower which Osman's A.I. found destroyed with distinct Covenant plasma burns.

However the world itself lived on, somehow they survived a Covenant invasion. If the world being glass free wasn't enough to convince Osman of the world surviving a Covenant invasion than the UNSC ships in orbit would confirm the suspicion that the planet lived on. Currently there where three UNSC Destroyers and a UNSC Halcyon Cruiser where in Orbit now facing Osman's own UNSC Corvette The Keeper of Secrets.

"Ma'am we are receiving a transmission." communications officer Lewis said looking toward Osman. "They appear to be hailing us."

"Very well, patch them through," Osman said now looking toward her main view screen.

Appearing on the view screen was a middle aged man wearing a UNSC naval officers uniform, clean shaven and a burn mark on his left cheek.

"This is Commander Kenway, of the UNSC fleet defending Siberia Prime identify yourself." Commander Kenway order.

"I am Rear Admiral Serin Osman, I am here for a important meeting." Osman said.

"Well, I wasn't expecting anyone to be coming here. Forgive me for I thought no one was coming fro us." Kenway said with a tone of joy behind his statement.

"Not to worry we thought you dead, permission to go planetside?" Osman asked.

"What is your business here, one moment" Kenway was interrupted by someone of screen. "Alright Rear Admiral Osman you have permission from the Reaper, he will meet you when you land. Coordinates and flight path will be transmitted to your pilot, and welcome to Siberia Prime."

"Very well, Osman out." Osman replied. "Timothy inform the pilots to prep their ships for we are going to finally meet the Reaper."


	5. Chapter Four: First Contact

**AN: I deiced to upload another chapter to make up for the latency of the last update. And as for this story the next chapter will be the end however do not worry; this is only the beginning. Think of this as a fancy prologue. I can give you a small idea of what is to come next but that'll be in another note at the bottom, read this and it'll all make sense. **

**Waerland Spaceport, Waerland, Sibira Prime, Sibira Sector**

**January 26th 2558**

Osman's patience was beginning to fade. She'd just landed on the world of Sibira Prime and was finally going to meet the Reaper. Her longing to meet this mysterious stranger was so great that she had chosen to meet with this person face to face rather than through other means. Though many would consider her action illogical; she was confident in her decision She didn't believe it to be a trap. If it had been, she would have been shot down in the void for a guaranteed kill. However, she still didn't understand the secrecy. After all, clearly no one was looking nor talking about this Reaper. This sector was an equal mystery. In fact, many didn't know that there were any habitable worlds here.

The doors of the Pelican opened and she stepped out with two SPARTANs flanking her. The SPARTANs themselves were SPARTAN-III class and were apart of the black ops section of ONI. Many didn't know they existed and this included other SPARTANs. They were only used by Section III. The landing pad was in a massive hangar bay for shuttles, but like most other things during war it was changed to be used as a hanger for UNSC air vehicles. No one occupied the hanger besides a line of UNSC marines with a UNSC standard at the end. Though Osman not expecting this kind of welcome, it was nice having such a warm reception. She was far more used to meeting in the middle of nowhere with guns pointed at one another while talking.

The door on the opposite side of the hangar opened and three men walked out. Two wore red ODST armor with ornate gold trimming. The man leading them wore a brown trench coat with two red pauldrons covering the shoulders. He also wore a red metal chest plate with the 'I' symbol she say on the seal of the letter with a golden skull in the middle of the 'I'. He approached her with a grin on his face.

"This is truly a pleasure," he began. "You look even better in person Serin."

Osman found the man somewhat charming though she wasn't all that interested.

"So then, you are the Reaper?" Osman asked. "I thought you'd be older."

He shook his head. "Nay for wisdom can come at all ages with the right teacher."

"May I know your real name and title?" Osman asked now with quite a bit of anticipation.

"Why of course, where are my manners?" he began now extending his hand to be shook. "I am Inquisitor Regis Arcom, of the Ordo Malleus."

"Inquisitor?" Osma said shaking Regis' hand, "Quite the title."

"Indeed, it was not an easy title to earn either." Regis said.

The two begun to walk out of the hangar bay, their body guards on either side of them now.

"Where are we going?" Osman asked.

"To the main base of operations on this world, there you shall meet my associates." Regis began, "We have much to speak of as we are both human yet know very little of one another."

"Indeed, where exactly are you from?" Osman asked.

"All of those questions shall be answered once we reach a secure area." Regis replied.

Soon, the duo reached the massive military base which acted as both headquarters and governmental housing as the majority of the government district was destroyed during the battle which scarred the planet. Osman and Regis engaged in some small talk mainly of the planet itself and the people on world, however this ended once they reached the military complex. The base itself was enormous and well fortified with turrets and gun emplacements dotting the near impenetrable reinforced walls. They walked through the UNSC base to find that the usual tasks were being performed as dozens of officers and soldiers trotted around the base going from station to station making sure all was good in the event in of a Covenant invasion. Osman wondered if any of them knew Earth had been attacked or that the Covenant had fallen.

"Ah so its true the Covenant has fallen," Regis said.

"Wait, how?" Osman said.

Regis let out a small laugh. "Forgive me Osman, I am a Psyker. I can peer into others minds, I sometimes do it passively so please forgive me."

"Hmm, forgive me too Regis, but I find that hard to believe," Osman replied.

'Now do you?' Regis said, but he didn't speak to Osman, he thought it.

"That's incredible, how do you do it?" Osman asked excitedly.

"Unfortunately that will have to wait, we have arrived," Regis said. "Tell both Arnold and Cath they can wait here."

He did it again, Osman thought. Arnold-500 and Cath-777 where her body guards. They too were as amazed as Osman. As Osman and Regis entered the conference room arguing could be heard.

"I'm telling you this is unwise," A feminine voice could heard protesting.

"If Regis trust her, I trust her!" A old rough male voice countered.

"These two again," Regis said in genuine vex. "Please silence your bickering, she is here and as I thought, she is not one of them."

Osman then saw the source of the two voices. One was a young woman probably in her mid twenties with long blonde hair and a single blue eye. The right eye was replaced with a prosthetic which glowed an eerie red. She had donned a sort of leather armor and a trench coat as well. The other was a much taller man wearing silver armor with the, what Osman assumed, was the symbol of the Inquisition on the belt. The wearer looked to be in his fifties very evident with his grey hair and aged face.

"Very well," the woman said studying Osman she also had a slight smile. "Shall we begin."

The four that occupied the room all sat down except the armor-wearing one who remained standing he too study Osman.

"Osman," Regis began motioning to the other Inquisitors in the room."This is Inquisitor Trantia and Inquisitor Metalus. Inquisitors you know of Osman."

"Aye, but why exactly bring her here?" Trantia inquired.

"Osman needs to be with us, the UNSC's many traitors do not just include those apart of Kane's warband," Regis said defending Osman.

"You suspect heresy within the UNSC itself," observed Metalus.

"Aye that I do, I have peered into the minds of many, for I have seen countless of them, all call Kane and the Great Enemy their masters," Regis said.

"What exactly are we dealing with here?" Osman asked quite confused to what all the 'treason' and 'heresy' within the UNSC would be.

"Many within your UNSC have been corrupted by the forces of what we call, Chaos." Regis began. "This power cannot be reasoned nor understood, it will consume all unless it is stop before it can grow uncontrollably."

"So what exactly do you want me to do?" Osman asked.

"We need you to work with us. Our orders are to make sure humanity here remain uncorrupted by Chaos," Metalus said. "However too do this we need your blessing. We cannot start off on the wrong foot."

"And who is 'we'?" Osman asked.

"We are apart of a galactic human empire known as the Imperium of Man. We of the Inquisition assist in the destruction of her enemies by collecting intelligence and dealing with corruption within the Imperium itself." Metalus said.

"We would go in and cleanse the UNSC ourselves, however, that would be going against not only our orders, but the orders of someone far more powerful who is coming." Trantia said very coyly.

"Enough out of you!" Metalus ordered. "I wish to assist you in keeping the UNSC in one peace. For we know of one of the strongholds, Roanoke it was, from what our intelligence says well guarded."

"Damn it!" Osman swore. "I sent a team their to investigate it."

"Do not fear, they are in very good hands," Regis said reassuring Osman.

"What do you mean?" Osman asked.

"From my understanding we already allowed the destruction of the that place," Regis said.

"Aye, Master Balthasar took the helm in the operation," Trantia said.

"Another Inquisitor?" Osman asked.

"Nay, for Balthasar is a Astartes, or as most call them Space Marine," Metaluas responded.

"They are in short terms, SPARTANs but much much more deadly." Regis said.

Osman narrowed her eyes. She may have washed out, but she still considered herself a SPARTAN. "I feel you may have an inaccurate view of SPARTANs."

"Back to business," Metalus said calling the room to order. "Where is this heresy the most deeply entrenched?"

"Aye, that be upon the ship known as Infinity," Regis said.

"You are certain of this?" Osman asked shocked.

"Aye, forgive me for I take it had an important mission," Regis said.

"Indeed, it was to rid the world of Requiem of the Covenant on the world." Osman said. "What must be done?"

"Wait," Trantia said surprised. "You believe us?"

"Well, not fully, I know that Regis is some sort of psychic and the genuine article, so I'll buy anything. However I wish to send an agent to accompany you." Osman said.

"I volunteer," Trantia announced quickly. "I cannot stand this ice ball any longer."

"Metalus?" Regis said looking toward the armored Inquisitor.

"Aye, I see no reason why not. I asked you, Regis, to accompany her and Osman back. Have Trantia board another ship and follow this Infinity," Metalus responded.

"Aye, then I shall go," Regis said.

"Very well I shall watch over Siberia Primaris, she will not fall under my watch," Metalus declared.

"Very well Emperor keep you Metalus," said Regis.

"Emperor keep you as well old friend, watch over Trantia as well," Metalus said.

"I am no acolyte!" Trantia responded.

The four all left the conference room and now made their way to the hangar bay. Osman couldn't help but feel somewhat joyful but also uneasy. This was combined by having to inform Hood of the possible loss of the Infinity. As well she was still taking in all that was happening but she knew they weren't lying to her, the looks on their faces was nothing but truthfulness.

"You never answered who was coming," Osman said to Regis.

"He will come, and you shall see His wrath against those who left him," Regis said cryptically.

* * *

**Swears of Roanoke, Roanoke, Roanoke Sector**

**January 26th 2558**

Ada had never ran so fast in her life. Even as SPARTAN, she had never had to go that fast. She figured that she lost anyone who might have attempted to pursue her. She, however, was in a precarious position with Jaon's radio damaged as evident by the burns and shrapnel marks near the comm device. Though she still worried for them, the vitals of the rest of her squad showed they were fine...all except Jaon. Jaon's arm had lost the main nerve endings and she had lost quite a bit of muscle tissue rendering her arm useless. Though, it was fixable. However, she had suffered a much worse wound to her spinal cord. The good news was the shrapnel hadn't damaged anything else besides the spinal cord. Jaon was still paralyzed from the waist down, but she didn't have any major internal bleeding. Still, Ada pushed on looking for a good place to apply extra biofoam on the various other wounds that Jaon recieved from the blast.

"Why?" Jaon asked in a weak voice, "Why save me?"

Ada answered with silence and continued forward. She found a relatively dry place and laid Jaon on her stomach as not to push the shrapnel further in. Ada pulled out a small device from one of her pouches. It was a portable x-ray, this allowed Ada to see if any shrapnel was also causing the paralysis. From what the scanner revealed, the only piece near the spine was the massive piece sticking from Jaon's back. Ada knew if she'd didn't remove it Jaon could die of an infection and the longer it stayed in the bigger chance it could damage other organs. Ada then grabbed the piece of shrapnel and gently removed it. Ada quickly injected biofoam into the wound to prevent severe bleeding and encourage healing. Jaon didn't feel it for the most part then again she couldn't feel anything below her waist.

"Ada," Jaon said weakly, "Ada, please hear me."

Ada was occupied applying biofoam to anohter gash on her back to stop the bleeding. She waited for a moment to make sure it was working, then flipped Jaon over and applied more on the arm wound.

"Ada, just" Jaon hesitated, "Just leave me."

Ada didn't listen and instead gave Joan an anti-viral anti-bacterial cocktail, as SPARTANs called it, which should deal with any infections.

"Ada you're not," Jaon said taking a steady Breath as she felt the cocktail go through. "Listening to me."

Ada then looked to Jaon as she propped her against a wall. Jaon had also taken off her helmet in the process revealing Jaon's very sadden face.

"Ada please," Jaon begged, "I'm going to slow you down, I'm dead weight."

Ada shook her head, she then pulled out her magnum and checked their surroundings.

"Ada you don't understand," Jaon said looking up at Ada tears in her eyes. "I want to die."

Upon hearing this Ada quickly sized Jaon's side arm, Ada wasn't going to have Jaon kill herself. Ada shook her head furiously looking at Jaon.

"Ada please," Jaon said. "You do not know what its like, watching as everyone around you dies, you unable to do anything but watch, seeing their faces, their deaths over and over and fucking over."

Ada looked to Jaon this time her helmet did not move at all, under the visor Ada was genuinely concerned. It was no secret that Jaon had nightmares, in fact it was something well established. It was mainly why Jaon never slept in the field, even if nothing was happening because often enough she would be screaming.

"Ada please, I can't live this life anymore," Jaon pleaded.

Ada, in a fury, took off her helm then knelt down next to Jaon, she then slapped Jaon across the face.

"No!" Ada yelled.

Jaon sat there in shock, because she had forced Ada to speak. It was easy to forget Ada was really capable of speaking. Ada grabbed Joan's chest piece and started pointing at it, she was attempting to form words or something else.

"Ada," Jaon said in shock. "I'm sorry, I'm just so fucking tired, tired of the meds, tired of the shrinks, tired of the guilt."

Ada attempted to say something only managing to grunt and gargle she really wanted to talk to her friend.

"Why do you care so much? What am I too you?" Jaon asked.

Ada finally stop attempting to talk and took out her combat knife and started craving words onto the wall. After she was completed she then grunted loudly slamming her hand on the words to get Jaon's attention.

Jaon was barely able to make it but she read it.

'You're apart of the only family I have. I can't let family die,' it read, this brought a tear to Jaon's eye.

"I understand now, you've never had anyone to take care of you nor befriend you," Jaon said quietly. Ada had managed to reach her, if only for a little while. "Alright then, we don't have much time."

Ada nodded and put Jaon's helmet back on her and Ada put her helmet back on. Ada then picked up Jaon and marched on. She would began to follow the waypoint Castiel had made for the squad. She cared deeply for everyone she couldn't let anyone die on her. In truth, to Ada these were the first people to give a damn about her and to Ada that made them family.

As Ada made her way toward the rest of Jaeger, she heard a battle raging above her. Screams and the sounds of high-caliber weaponry could be heard everywhere. She began to move faster as several explosions above her made the tunnels shake and the structural integrity of the tunnels became compromised. Ada knew the longer she stayed down here, the bigger the chance of a tunnel collapse.

Finally, Ada and Jaon found an opening to the surface. A road collapse should allow her to climb up and then toward the rest of Jaeger. She made her way up slowly and with purpose. Ada knew it could easily be an ambush. The SPARTAN-III quickly checked all possible ambush points and moved out of the opening and into cover. She gently placed Jaon onto the ground in cover to better protect her as well. Ada looked up and found nothing on the streets. She glanced up to see the skies clear. Finally, she checked her ammo and found that she had only one hundred and twenty three rounds left for her SAW. Her magnum had a good bit of ammo with five clips carrying ten bullets each.

She once again checked any fire points. Ada put her SAW on her back and picked up Jaon. The younger SPARTAN armed herself with her Magnum. They were still hearing the gunfire, but it was now behind them. Ada ran towards Castiel's marker. She moved quickly but not recklessly, she need to keep Jaon safe.

Meanwhile, Castiel, Dominic and Ariel battled the renegades that were now besieging them. Though the SPARTANs were better trained and better equipped, they were running low on ammunition.

"Ammo check!" Castiel ordered as he peeked around the corner towards the south side entrance.. "I got four mags left for primary, three clips for my secondary!"

"Two clips left on primary, three on secondary!" Ariel announced repositioning herself in an overwatch position on the southern side of the building.

"Two clips left on primary, one solid round, two APCR, and one HE left on secondary!" Dominic announced moving a fallen piece of rock up to provide better cover.

"Alright, make your shots count," Castiel said.

The trio then awaited for the renegades to attack once more. They had taken positions on the southern side as it provide the most cover due to all the buildings and a deep trench that was constructed for water run off. The renegades had attempted to overrun the SPARTANs many times leading to corpse populating the southern portion of the building.

The enemy tried again. This time, they sent what Jaeger had come to call traitor SPARTANs. Three traitor SPARTANs all wielding a assortment of close combat weapons led the renegade marines forward this time and Jaeger answered with the same response: concentrated fire. The SPARTANs of Jaeger shot down many of the traitor marines and as they grew closer the SPARTANs answered with grenades blowing them apart. As the traitor marines fell or broke and retreated, the Traitor SPARTANs continued their charge now with even greater speed.

"Jaeger prepare for close combat!" Castiel warned his fellow squad members.

Castiel was the first to engage his foe. He fired the rest of his clip into the Traitor SPARTAN. His target was rare by the fact that he had shields. The shields failed on the last burst. The Traitor SPARTAN did not care and swung his axe at the SPARTAN. Castiel shifted out of the way and slammed the butt of his rifle into the traitor SPARTANs shoulder. The blow knock the Traitor SPARTAN into the wall Castiel pulling his magnum out and finishing the SPARTAN with a shot to the head. Ariel had soon joined Castiel to find Dominic in a losing fight. He was fighting a chainsword wielding traitor and another with a massive two handed sword which glowed and was the color red. Dominic desperately dodged and parried with his combat blade against the two traitors which appeared to be getting the best Dominic. Finally, they broke Dominic's defense the chain sword wielder landed a sweeping blow that cut through the loyal SPARTAN's shields and chest plate leaving a massive bloody gash.

Dominic fell to the ground and looked up at the traitor wielding the massive sword who was rearing back for the final blow. The blow never came because the traitor was cut down by Ariel. Castiel charged the chainsword wielder, tackling him to the ground. Castiel brought his combat knife down into the traitors throat slicing it open. The traitor died moments later.

"Dominic you good?" Castiel asked helping the SPARTAN up.

"I've had worse wounds," Dominic said.

"Good, get back into cover," Castiel ordered him.

The SPARTANs returned to the ruin in awaiting for the next wave.

"Cas!" Ariel shouted excitedly, "I see Ada, she has Jaon as well!"

Castiel peered around the corner to see Ada sprinting toward Jaeger's position. The renegades were shooting wildly at her and Jaon; whom she still carried on her back.

"Give them covering fire SPARTANs!" Castiel ordered.

Jaeger unleashed their wrath upon the renegades. Many renegades were falling, and the rest were now firmly pinned down. Ada made it inside and placed Jaon onto the ground, she then moved toward Dominic to treat his wounds. She motioned for him to come close so she could treat his wounds.

"I'll be fine don't worry." Dominic said to Ada.

Ada still insisted jestering him to get his wounds treated he still refusing. Rather Annoyed she checked Jaon again.

"I'm fine," Jaon said weakly, "Sorry what happened in the tunnels, I kinda lost it."

Ada merely nodded and got into a defensive position.

"This is Yellow Cab, we are inbound to your position ETA three minutes and counting," announced the Pelican pilot inbound to extract the SPARTANs.

"Roger on that, we'll still be kick'n, but don't take your time!" Castiel responded.

"This Joker, I have eyes on UNSC tanks, I need confirmation if they are hostile!" asked the other Pelican.

"Jaeger to Joker any UNSC unit that isn't us is hostile!" Castile responded urgently. The last thing he wanted was an armored assault.

"Wait one," Joker replied, "Confirmed, I'm starting my attack runs, I'll be attacking all advancing units toward Jaeger," their was a pause from the pilot. "Command, I hit a snag!"

Snag was the UNSC term for unforeseen problem or something unusual. Colonel Bennett then came onto the communication.

"What's the snag Joker?" Bennett asked.

"Sir, I'm seeing unknown foot mobiles and bogies. They appear to engaging my targets sir," Joker replied.

"Do not engage, can you establish comms?" Bennett asked.

"Negative, they are," then missile lock warnings came began to go off, "Shit, I got a missile lock, deploying flares!"

"From who?" Bennett asked.

"UNSC Hawk sir, I'm taking evasive maneuvers this target area is too hot!" Joker said.

"Damn it," Castiel swore, "SPARTANs prepare to engage armor!"

Jaeger than dug in an awaited the renegade armor.

"Jaeger, I'm two minutes out be ready!" Yellow Cab announced.

As that announcement occupied Jaeger's thoughts, a flood of renegades supported by the armor arrived. They appeared to be both aiming at the SPARTANs and something behind them. It was almost as if they were retreating toward the SPARTANs.

"All right Jaeger light em up! This is our last stand we'll die standing!" Castiel yelled.

As such, Jaeger began to tear into the horde which approach them. The advanced, made of at least a company supported by armor, stopped and began to fire on the SPARTANs. The ninety millimeter guns on the Scorpions made short work of the SPARTANs cover on the first volley. Nearly all of the SPARTANs has sustained a wound at that point, but had gotten back into a defensible position. The SPARTANs were ready for the next wave, but it never came. The tanks were engaged in a massive explosion of blue what appeared to be plasma fire. The two Scorpions practically disintegrated under the assault.

Castiel noticed that the renegades had broken and where running away, even past the SPARTANs. Castiel looked up to see what they were running from, giants. These giants were clad in massively bulky green armor that made MJOLNIR armor look tiny. The one who appeared to be the leader wore a robe, of sorts, over his armor. He wielded a massive blue-glowing sword that was slicing the renegades clean in half. The other hand wielding a massive pistol which blew the renegades into red mist.

"Think those are our Angels that came from the sky?" Dominic asked.

"Doesn't matter! They are shooting the enemy so they are on our side, for the most part." Castiel said. "Jaeger open fire on the renegades who are attempting to escape, no survivors today!"

Jaeger poured fire into the retreating renegades, though there weren't many left. The green giants left little from their volleys in pieces big enough to shoot. Soon, all the renegades lay dead and the SPARTANs were still left alive.

"Guess we ain't dead after all," Dominic said, "Who you think those green guys are?"

Castiel saw that the leader had noticed the SPARTANs and was advancing toward Jaeger. The giant was soon followed by his rest of kind keeping a close combat formation. The giant came close enough to speak to, his hood covering his face but he appeared to be human, or some sort of human. Castiel and the rest of Jaeger remained wary, loaded their weapons, and kept them at the ready.

"In the name of the Emperor, identify yourselves!" the giant commanded in an unnaturally deep voice.

Castiel came forward slightly and stood before the giant, though on higher ground was still not taller and remained shorter than the giant.

"I am Castiel-two-seven-eight, Sergeant, commander of the SPARTAN fireteam Jaeger." Castiel replied attempting to impress the giant with his equally cold, strong tone.

The giant was unflinching, upon closer inspection his face was torn and wrinkled and Castiel could see bright green eyes almost glowing from under the hood.

"You must leave this world SPARTAN," the giant commanded, "For we are here to cleanse and purge."

"Cleanse and purge, what the renegades?" Castiel asked.

"I will ask you again, leave this world," the giant said.

"On whose authority?" Castiel inquired he now sizing up the giant in an event of a fight.

"By order of Master Balthasar of the Dark Angels, the First Legion," the giant said in an even more commanding voice. "I will not ask you again, leave. I do not wish to shed your blood."

Castiel then knew he was in serious trouble. This Dark Angel or whatever it was, was very much on a mission, and wasn't going to deal with anything that could stand in its way. Castiel had been wounded and he didn't want to start another war.

"Jaeger, this is Yellow Cab I'm here for pick up." the pilot of Yellow Cab announced.

"Roger that," Castiel responded to the pilot. "Planets all yours, and please kill every last one of those rats."

"Thank you Castiel, may the Emperor guide your steps." the Dark Angel said he then turned to his fellow Dark Angels which had gathered behind him, "Arthus Squad form up we move forward."

As the Dark Angels formed in a double staggered line behind their leader, Castiel made his way to his SPARTANs. All which were getting aboard the Pelican. The Dark Angels made their way through the SPARTAN redoubt as the UNSC soldiers took their position. Jaeger watched with a mixture of amazement and terror as the massive hulking green giants called Dark Angels made their way around the Pelican. At the same time the Dark Angels looked upon the SPARTANs with curiosity as these warriors were similar yet very different to themselves.

"Alright SPARTANs, we are taking off," Yellow Cab announced "We will be on Pit Boss in thirty minutes so sit back and relax."

After the Pelican had left and the SPARTANs were in the air Ariel broke the silence.

"What were those, things?" Ariel asked looking to Castiel for answers.

"They were human, from what I can tell." Castiel began, "And they call themselves the Dark Angels."

"What are they doing down their?" Ariel asked.

"They said they are here to kill these renegades." Castiel said.

"Why though? Its our problem," Dominic stated.

"True but I feel that there's more to this than what we've seen," Castiel responded.

Castiel then looked to Jaon who was being taken care of by Ada who was holding Jaon up attempting to keep her from moving around.

"How is she?" Castiel asked Ada.

Ada gave Castiel the thumbs up soon afterwards Jaon whispered something.

"She spoke.." she said weakly smiling under her visor.

Jaeger then turned toward Ada who now felt like she was on a stage being presented an award or something.

"Really?" Dominic asked.

Jaon nodded, "It was just one word, but its proof she can talk."

"But she chooses when too?" Ariel asked.

"I guess," Jaon responded.

"Can you say something for us Ada?" Ariel asked in a motherly voice. The attempt to get Ada to speak once more was met with Ada shaking her head.

The Pelican ride was silent the rest of the way as they finally docked aboard Pit Boss. The SPARTANs stepped off all were all wounded or had their armor severally damaged somehow. A medical team was waiting for Jaon and Dominic's arrival. However, Dominic choose to walk and Ada wished to carry Jaon to the med bay. Ariel and Castiel left to go to the armory to strip their armor off and then take a shower. However before that, Colonel Bennett stopped the SPARTANs.

"SPARTAN two-seven-one I need you for the debriefing, as well to brief me on what happened," Bennett ordered.

"Yes sir," Castiel responded, he turned to Ariel. "Get a shower and a bed to rest on."

"Got it boss," Ariel responded.

As Ariel made her way to the armory, Castiel and Bennett meet up with Captain Kent in the briefing room. A great deal had changed since they were first briefed on the operation. Already there was incredible tension within the confines of the room. Kent took his seat in front of the stage. Castiel stood at the back and Bennett once again took the stage.

"Gentlemen," Bennett began. "I trust you know fully know what ONI suspected."

"Aye, traitors, rats!" Kent sneered.

"Glad to see your enthusiastic about it," Bennett responded to Kent.

"Why hide it from us?" Kent inquired, "You expected us to go ballistic on the idea of traitors?"

"ONI felt that secrecy was needed," Bennett responded, he then looked toward Castiel.

"SPARTAN what was your assessment of the renegades and traitors?" Bennett asked.

"Well armed and fearless sir," Castiel said, "They had SPARTANs with them."

"What do you mean SPARTAN?" Bennett asked.

"Traitor SPARTANs sir, check my helmet cam if necessary," Castiel said tapping his helmet.

"Interesting," Bennett said.

"Wait, so what the hell are we dealing with!" Kent asked.

"Something far worse than we assumed," Bennett said.

"Far worse?" Kent responded sarcastically. "Colonel, I think we went way the hell past worse."

"I don't need your banter Captain!" Bennett responded. "Get us on course out of here then set a course for Earth."

"Aye, aye Colonel," Kent said with more sarcasm before leaving the room. Castiel was about to when he was stopped by Bennett.

"SPARTAN," Bennett said approaching the Castiel, "What else did you see on the ground, we saw that other ship in orbit sending what looked like HEV pods down planetside?"

"I don't know sir. I've never seen anything like them before," Castiel answered, "I recorded a meeting with one of their leaders."

"Very well, you're dismissed SPARTAN," Bennett said.

Castiel saluted the colonel and left to get out of his armor. Castiel got into some off duty clothes and made his way to the med bay. He found Ariel outside looking relieved.

"Everyone okay?" Castiel asked frantically.

"Yeah, Dominic was just cleared and Jaon's alright. She lost her arm, though. The docs are fitting her up with a prosthetic," Ariel respond.

"Good, you get some rest, that's an order," Castiel ordered half-jokingly. Ariel nodded and began the trek to the bunk.

Castiel meet up with Dominic as the other SPARTAN came out of the med bay. He did not wear a shirt. Castiel got a good look at the massive scar which ran from his the lower left part of his chest to his right shoulder. He shot a salute to his superior.

"I'm fine boss, don't worry," Dominic said.

"I see, well hows the armor?" Castiel asked.

"They are going to replace the chest plate, it was shredded," Dominic reported.

"Very well, get some rest, alright?" Castiel asked.

"You kidding me? It was just a mere five hour op, I'm still wide awake," Dominic sarcastically responded.

Castiel gave a small grin and nodded. Dominic left the med bay and found Jaon laying on a bunk. She was still hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor. All was well, minus the lack of a right arm. In its place was a metal stub with a hole in the middle were the prosthetic arm would be attached. She looked up to Castiel grinning a bit.

"Hmm, you look great. Better than what I can say about myself." she said pointing to the metal stub. "Then again I'm getting a robot arm, that's cool, and I kept my legs."

Castiel grinned, Jaon was able to sound very well in the most dire of circumstances, though Castiel knew that she was not well at all.

"Well that'ss great but that's not why I am here," Castiel said pulling up a chair and sitting down. "I want to talk about what happened. On the field."

Jaon then became defensive "Yeah, what about it?"

"You could have gotten yourself killed." Castiel said, "You're still having the nightmares are you?"

Jaon looked away from her commanding officer.

"Yeah, so?" Jaon asked.

"You have to let it go. There was nothing you could have done," Castiel said attempting to comfort her.

"You can't," Jaon said still refusing to look at Castiel, "I saw them die, I saw the scream in pain, and I hear them yelling for me, I watched from afar as I saw them die..."

"Jaon, the past is the past, you can't change it," Castiel began, "We've all lost people along the way, and yet they would want us to do one thing. Live. To keep moving forward, for they can't live anymore, so we have to live for them, every time you breath its for them as they made sure you could breath. Every time you bleed they made sure you had blood left, and everyt ime second you live is for them." Castiel now almost yelling. "Look at me Joan!"

Jaon still looked to the side. "Did they die for me?" Jaon asked.

"Jaon, its a part of being a SPARTAN, we take care of our own," Castiel said, "Rest up kid, think about what I said."

Castiel made his way to the SPARTAN quarters, passing by the many crew who were looking out the window to see the unknown ship still in orbit. It had taken a lower orbit and ships appeared to be moving to and from the ship.

"That must be the Dark Angel ship," Castiel remarked.

He made it to his quarters to find his SPARTANs chatting amongst themselves.

"I still cannot understand," Dominic said while looking at Ariel for answers, "Why would any SPARTAN turn traitor?"

"Look we can ask that question all day, it's not going to be answered," Ariel responded.

"She's right Dom," Castiel said supporting Ariel. "Now get some rest before I make you."

"Got it boss," Dominic answered as he laid back in his bunk.

Castiel slowly worked his way to his bunk which was right above Ariel's. He got in and began to drift back to sleep. His mind still trying to understand why...why would SPARTANs turn traitor. He soon found himself dreaming, though it was not a dream, but a nightmare.

He found himself on a world of ice as a battle raged around him. Castiel felt numb as he realized that Ariel lay before him on the ground, dead, with a bloody sword sticking out of her chest. Further ahead was a man, no a SPARTAN, with an unnatural aura of red shrouding his bulky and heavily modified Mrk V armour. He wielded a massive mace that was dominated by a massive eight-pointed, distorted star. Castiel felt not fear, but pure animal rage. He never felt so angry in his life. Castiel's dream form pointed a glowing sword at the mysterious SPARTAN. Castiel urged himself forward. He charged his enemy, only to see the SPARTANs face. It was twisted and aged with tattoo of an eight pointed star on his forehead.

"Remember me, Castiel?" He heard the traitor SPARTAN say. "Remember your old friend, Kane."

Castiel awoke to find his SPARTANs asleep and alive. He was in a cold sweat and wasn't his dream had truly been a dream. He quickly remembered the name. Kane was apart of his squad along with his biological brother Abel. However ,they were taken by ONI for a special assignment and never seen again.

'Could it', Castiel thought, 'no no no, those are myths! Probably my brain trying to figure out what the hell is going on.'

He closed his eyes once more trying to fall asleep. It was impossible with that name ringing in his head.

* * *

**UNSC Keeper of Secrets, Intransit to Earth,**

**January 26th, 2558**

"You are anxious aren't you?" Regis asked Osman.

Osman turned to face the Inquisitor. He was standing in Osman's office on the ONI Corvette. Osman was sitting in her chair trying to get a good read on the Inquisitor.

"Not everyday I get to introduce an entire nation and reveal that the UNSC may have a traitor problem on our hands," Osman replied looking toward the Inquisitor.

"Ah, you worry about being the bearer of bad news don't you?" Regis inquired, now beginning to understand Osman more.

"I am ONI, the only news I have is bad news. I just put it differently." Osman began icily, standing up to speak with the Inquisitor face to face.

"Yet, you've been in the trenches. You know war." Regis said.

"Well yes, I know what it means to throw yourself at the enemy to ensure the several of your fellow man," Osman replied.

"That is why I choose you Osman," Regis said in a complementary tone.

"What do you mean?" Osman asked.

"You are still a soldier so you know what sacrifice means. I choose those who show that they can put themselves in danger if necessary," Regis said looking over Osman with a slight grin.

"I suppose you are right," Osman said. "Still, why did you not introduce yourself to us during the Human-Covenant war?"

"We were ordered not to interfere, it was foreseen you would win, humanity shall always defeat the Xenos." Regis replied.

"From your tone you speak of experience," Osman said.

"Well from where I come from mankind is always besieged by the alien, and yet the foulness of the alien has never succeed," Regis replied.

"I take it diplomacy doesn't work?" Osman asked.

"I am a firm believer in the diplomacy of the sword," Regis replied chuckling a bit.

"I see, so tell me what do you know of this 'Chaos'?" Osman asked.

Regis sighed and leaned upon a wall.

"Chaos itself is a paradox. Its unknowable to the sane mind," Regis began. Hate dripped thickly from every word. "Those who worship the Great Enemy often become powerful yet mad and impracticable. They do not act with the same reason you and I do. Sometimes they act violently and lash out at anything, other times they are reserved and quiet. It is impossible to fully comprehend Chaos."

"And yet you believe you found it in the UNSC, what's your reasoning?" Osman asked.

"The fact that entire fleets go missing, yet no ships no bodies ever recovered. The fact that soldiers return after a mystical escape from a battle that no one could have survived. That is my reasoning," Regis said.

"I can see your point," Osman said. "Yet stranger things have happened."

"The belief in coincidences is a dangerous one Osman," Regis said in a condescending tone.

"Yet they do happen, look Regis I buy who you are and where you're from. Yet, I'm still spectacle about a large majority of my people going chaotic," Osman replied.

"Then, allow me to prove it. This ship can communicate while at, what do you call it, Slipspace?" Regis asked.

"Yes, indeed." Osman confirmed.

"Allow me to send communique to Siberia. They shall relay the information to the Astartes on Roanoke who will bring you traitors for you to see yourself," Regis said.

"Very well, please make it brief," Osman replied. "Go to the bridge and ask for the communication officer and tell him it must be a secure line."

"Very well, I shall leave you to your own devices," Regis said.

Regis then left to the bridge leaving Osman to herself. She had to admit Regis had a charm that she liked. She also felt that he understood her. Most people looked at her as a freak, yet Regis saw potential and also a person. Though, she was still skeptical about Chaos. It sounded too her like a fairy tale, yet Regis claimed he would bring proof. So she'd abstain from judgment until further evidence was brought to her.

"Ma'am," Thomas interrupted her thoughts. "Findings from Jaeger are being sent. They found traitors on the world. According to their findings, it was primarily UNSC marines that went rogue. However, the most disturbing information is the fact that there were traitor SPARTANs as well."

Osman looked surprised, because her fears were confirmed with even worse news; SPARTANs had turned as well.

"Send me everything, and I mean everything. I also want you to send a transmission to UNSC HIGHCOM. Tell them we need to get an emergency meeting ASAP." Osman said.

"Of Course, ma'am, anything else?" Thomas asked.

"Yes, get Dr. Halsey, she 'knows' SPARTANs too." Osman said.

**Well that was fun for me to write hope it was fun to read. I'd like to thank solvdrage for beating so far, awesome guy btw. Anyway for the preview we will see something like the Drop Site Massacre only in Halo. BTW if you are going to be reviewing this I want to do a quick game of guess the traitor. Out of everyone abroad the UNSC Infinity and future characters that'll turn traitor name all the characters you think will turn traitor. If guess them all right I will give you ummmmm something I'm working on that! Anyway hope you enjoy this. Next Chapter will meet the DA who deiced to open a can of cleanse and purge on Roanoke. Please keep reading and this Volks signing off.**


End file.
